Lost Ivy
by crystalbleach208
Summary: Sequel to Embry's Imprint. Ivy Call grew up in an adopted family. How will she cope when she comes face to face with her past? Seth/Oc. Rated T for slight language use. Not a lot yet.
1. Prolog

**Helo people I am back with the sequil to Embry's Imprint, Lost Ivy. Please read, enjoy, and reveiw.**

Prolog

Ivy

I looked in the mirror after I was ready for bed. My parents and I had come for a visit to Colorado for my fourth birthday. As I looked in the mirror I at my features from my mom and dad. I had black hair, gray eyes, and pale skin like my mom. The only difference was that my hair shined purple and hers shined blue, and that my eyes were more of a purple grey while hers were blue grey. From my dad I was given my height. I was wearing my black pajama bottoms and a dark purple tank top. Another thing I had gotten from my mom, I like dark colors. I crawled into my bed and thought about my day. My parents had taken me to an amusement park. My mom let me get some new cloths and my dad got me a black string necklace with a silver metal wolf. Some of my family came but I was happy to spend the time with my parents. My dad's had a job that was totally random and my mom always took care of me. Sometimes my Aunt Leah would take care of me. We would watch movies and talk about my parents. She told me that her, and my dad's friends worked at the same place. I enjoyed being in La Push with my family, it was the best thing on earth even if we were in Colorado. The only thing that made me sad was the fact that my twin brother, Daniel, wasn't here with us. He had stayed in La Push with Uncle Jake's dad, Billy Black.

I curled up into a ball and as I slowly tried to fall asleep I heard a rustle. I looked towards my door. Standing there was a beautiful person. His skin was snow white and his eyes were blood red. I was totally mesmerized until he spoke in a wonderful velvet voice.

"Come with me, your father wants me to take you out for a bit. Come over her and climb on my back." I did as he said. The last time I didn't do something I was supposed to my dad got really angry and started shaking. He had to run out of the house after that. I did as the man said and got on his back. He was cold. It felt nice at first but after a while I started shivering. We started running and the wind made me even colder. I put my face into his neck to keep the wind out of my eyes I felt strange I looked up for a second and saw trees zooming by. I giggled at this. I liked going fast. After a long time we stopped in a clearing. The man set me down

"Stay right there, I'll be right back." After he said that he was gone. I looked around the clearing. That's when it hit me, I had been here before. My dad and I used to go for walks to this place. It was in La Push. How could we be here? I crawled over to a tree and saw that there was space under the roots. I crawled under, I had to try and hide from that person. I could see everything in between the roots of the tree. I saw the man return to the clearing with a women. They started walking in my direction but halfway there, they stopped, crouching down offensively.

Just then I saw eight enormous wolves walk into the clearing. There were two wolves at the front, they were black and russet and they were the biggest. There were two behind the black one. These ones were slightly smaller and one was a dark grey while the other was brown with the color darker over its face. Behind the russet one there was a chocolate brown wolf were the color was lighter over the face and a small light grey wolf. The light grey wolf's eye's reminded me of Leah's eyes. Then three wolves were standing behind all the others. One was a redish brown, another was an ashy brown, and then the last one I saw was a sandy colored wolf. I saw the people's eyes widen at the sight of giant wolves. They turned and ran. I saw the wolves chase after them. After a while the wolves came back. I saw the light grey looking at me. When I made eye contact the wolf looked worried. All the wolves turned around and went into the forest. Shortly after I saw Aunt Leah, Uncle Jacob, Uncle Sam, Uncle Paul, Uncle Jared, Uncle Quil, Uncle Brady, Uncle Collin, and someone I didn't recognize. Leah came over to where I was hiding and crouched down so I could see her face. She turned to look at the group of guys

"Sam, Jake, its Ivy. She looks scared." She said. Then she turned back to me and smiled. She held out her hand. "Come on out Ivy, your safe now." I ran out from underneath the tree and hugged her as I started crying. "It's ok Ivy, you're going to be ok. There's nothing to worry about. Your aunt and uncles are here." She whispered softly in my ear. I was happy to be warm in her arms. All of my Quileute family members seemed to be warm and I was fine with that right now Then Uncle Jake came over and took me out of Leah's arms and set me on the ground. He crouched down so he could look at my face.

"Ivy, can you please tell me what happened?" he asked quietly.

I nodded my head slowly. "I was in bed when I heard a rustling sound. I looked towards my door and saw this man with pale skin and red eyes. He told me that my dad told him to take me out for a bit. He told me to get on his back so I did. He started running and he was so fast that trees were zooming by. I started to get really cold and then he dropped me off in this clearing that my dad used to take me. He went into the trees then came back with a woman. While he was gone I hid under the tree, but even though he didn't see me he still knew where I was. Then he and the woman stopped in the middle of the clearing and then these eight giant wolves came in and chased them off." I said starting to shake again. Uncle Jake picked me up and was keeping me close to his chest so I didn't get cold. He then turned around and addressed a guy in the group who was tall like the rest of them except he had some kidish features. He had cropped black hair and warm brown eyes that were staring at me.

Uncle Jake addressed him "Seth, I need you to call Embry and tell him what happened. Seth?" he said. I heard Leah growl. I saw her run up to who I guessed was Seth and slapped him hard on the face. He came out of his daze "What was that for Lee!" he yelled

"God Seth tell me you didn't." she said. She sounded like she might kill him.

"Leah, what's going on?" Uncle Jake said

"Seth, tell me you didn't imprint on Ivy!" she yelled

Seth was staring at her with apology in his eyes.

Aunt Leah slapped him again but this time he fell to the floor. She went to slap him again but Uncle Jake held her back. "Leah now isn't the time for this. We need to call Embry and tell him what happened." She relaxed a bit then and picked me up when Uncle Jake had set me down to stop Aunt Leah. She pulled out her cellphone. I could hear what she was saying but it made no sense.

"Embry, its Leah. Ivy's here with the packs, she here in my arms actually. She was taken by a leech and he ran to La push." there was silence while my dad talked. "Here let me ask her Embry." She looked towards me. "Would you like to talk to your parents, Ivy?" she asked. I nodded and then she put the phone to my ear and heard my dad talking. "Are you ok Ivy?" he asked worried. "Yes" I replied

"Listen Ivy, me and your mom are going to be there soon so just hold on tight. Can you put your Aunt Leah back on?" I told Aunt Leah that my dad wanted to talk to her. She listened for a moment then closed the phone. She carried me over to Uncle Jake and said "Embry says to take her to their house and wait for them to come back."

"Um…how do they plan on getting here?" the guy named Seth said.

"Jake, Embry said he would shift as soon as they could. They said they were bringing back all their stuff." Leah said ignoring Seth

"Ok than, dose anyone own a key to their house?" Uncle Jake said. I raised my hand and he looked at me with a questioning look.

"I know where the spare one key is." I said.

"Let's head out." Uncle Jake said. Aunt Leah gave me a piggy back ride to my house and on the way there I fell asleep, shortly after I felt someone lightly shaking me awake. It was Aunt Leah.

"Ivy, show us were the key is, then you can go to sleep." She said softly. I asked her to put me down, then I went to the front door and found the loose floor board and pulled it up with a lot of effort. I reached in and grabbed the key. I handed to Uncle Jake the when back into Aunt Leah's arms and fell back asleep. In the back of my mind I heard Aunt Leah humming me a Quileute lullaby. After a while I heard the door open and close. I waited to her if it was my parents coming in before I decided to wake up from my nap. Sure enough, I heard both of their voices. I woke up from my nap and saw that I was still in Aunt Leah's arms. When she saw me awake she put me down, then I ran down the hall to my parents. I ran into my mom's arms when we saw each other, and then my dad hugged us both.

"Hey, Ivy." my dad said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then my dad called Aunt Leah into the room. "Can you take her to her room? She looks exhausted." My dad said.

"Ok Embry, when I come back down though, I need to tell you something." Aunt Leah said

Leah

I took Ivy up to her room and set her in bed. I sat on the edge and hummed a lullaby and waited for her to fall asleep. After I heard her slightly snore I went back downstairs to tell Embry and Crystal about Seth's imprinting on Ivy. When I got to the kitchen I saw Crystal and Embry talking softly. I cleared my throat to say I was here. They both looked in my direction, I walked over and stood there in front of them while I thought about what to say.

"Leah, please tell us what happened." Embry said

I told them what Ivy told the packs and I told them about us chasing the two leeches. "When we caught up to the two we were able to take care of the male, but the female was too far ahead. We headed back to the clearing where she was hiding under a tree. When we got back I was the one to pick her up and make sure she was alright. She was freezing cold. She didn't have a jacket or anything but what she was wearing when you saw her. Jake asked Seth to call you guys but I ended up doing it because…" I stopped because I didn't know how to say the rest without Seth ending up either dead, or seriously hurt. "Um…don't get angry Embry, please. Well, when Seth saw Ivy after I got her from under the tree…Seth kind of imprinted on her…" I said awkwardly. Crystal was staring at me in shock and Embry was shaking a lot. "Embry, please, just calm down. Imprinting is natural! You especially know this considering you got married and had twins! Just please calm down Embry!" I was on the verge of tears, there was no way I was going to let Seth get killed. If Seth died I would have lost my brother and Ivy wouldn't be able to find her perfect match. Two people I cared about would be dead. One mentally, one physically.

My yelling had taken Crystal out of her trance. "Embry, come on, just calm down." Crystal said softly. Immediately Embry began to calm down. "So that confirms it." He said softly I could see tears in Crystal's eyes.

"Crystal, what is he talking about?" I asked a little scared

"Leah, when you came down, Crystal and I were thinking about putting Ivy up for adoption." Embry said quietly.

"Why would you do that?" I asked in shock.

"We don't want her introduces to the supernatural world until she's older. The only way to do that is get her away from La Push."

"Why dose Seth imprinting seal the deal?" I said a little louder.

"We don't want her exposed to that yet. She's young enough that when she gets older, she'll forget about her past here. Eventually she'll find her way back here because of the imprint."

"You want to send her away and make her forget about her past here?" I yelled

"Leah, it has to be done! I don't want her growing up in fear of being attacked like her mom was and almost like she was tonight!" Embry yelled back. I couldn't hold them back anymore, I ran out of the house crying. When I reached the woods I phased. How could Embry do that? He knew how much Ivy meant to me! She was like the daughter I never had. She would have to leave the state and go far away for what Embry wanted to do. He would be punished though. He would have to abandon his daughter and he would be forced to listen to Seth's thoughts. Seth, shoot, I had to tell him. I ran to our house and phased back. I ran up to his room and found him lying on his bed twiddling with a bracelet in his hand.

"Seth where did you get that?" I asked scared

"I got it a while ago so if I ever found my imprint I could give it to her." He replied. God this was going to suck. He had bought a promise bracelet.

"Seth you have to listen to me, she going up for adoption." I said quietly.

He sat up straight staring at me. "What?" he asked

"Embry and Crystal decided it would be best if they got Ivy away from vampires and shape shifters." I said. I watched Seth go to his window. Open it, and then jump out.

Crystal

I heard a knocking at the door. I went and found Seth standing there looking at the ground.

"Oh, hi Seth, what can I do for you?" I asked trying to hide that I was upset.

"Can I ask a favor?" he asked quietly.

"Sure."

"Can you send this with Ivy to wherever you're putting her up for adoption?" he asked holding out a Quileute promise bracelet.

"Sure Seth, but we'll probably put a note saying to give it to her after she reaches a certain age. Ok?" I said.

"Thanks Crystal." He said pulling me into a hug. Then he walked away.

**Ok, how did you guys like it? Please coment and give me advice because I need it. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. The reason this took so long is because I normaly finish writing the story then post. But I changed my mind. From now on I'll post about every two weeks until I finish the story. Then I'll post every week depend on how many chapters are left. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Finding out the Past

**I'm back!**

Chapter 1: Finding Out the Past

Ivy

I woke up screaming. It had been a couple nights after my 13th birthday. My parents came running in with bandages. This had happened a couple times before so they knew what to do. I looked down and sure enough there were claw marks with blood running down my chest and staining my black tank top. This had happened before yet we had no idea why it was happening. Whenever I had I dream about the pack of wolves running after something, I would start screaming and clawing at my chest like something hurt. It was six o'clock in the morning so I took the bandages and went to the bathroom. It was late enough in the morning for me to get up and stay up. I took off my shirt and wrapped my chest up. After I was done I walked downstairs and stopped when I heard my parents talking to someone on the phone.

"She keeps clawing at her chest and screaming." I heard my mom say. There was silence. "When she was 10 that was when it started. Except it only happened on her birthdays but after her 13th it's starting to happen every day." More silence. "So we wait until she gets suspicious?" she asked. More silence. "Ok, I'll call you if it gets worse." Then I heard my mom hang up. I walked down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen where I found breakfast being cooked.

Almost a year later on Ivy's 14th birthday at night.

When I woke up screaming my chest was drenched in blood this time. My parents were already in the room but they were gaping at me. They grabbed my arms and helped me to the car. We drove off to the hospital where I got stiches. Colorado had a lot of good doctors but it took two of the doctors to get my chest stitched up fast enough. By now I had scars from scratching my chest almost every night. After they finished stitching my parents came in and sat with me on my bed. After a while I pretended to fall asleep. That when my parents started talking.

"Tim, I think we should call them again. Tell them what happened this time." My mom said

"Yeah, I think your right Caroline, they need to know."

I heard my mom takeout her cell and dial a number. She started talking.

"Um, hi, it's Caroline. It got a whole lot worse this time. It was her 14th birthday." Silence. "We got in there before she woke up and she was twisting and turning. She was clawing at her chest like crazy. Plus this wasn't her normal screaming. She was crying and calling out a name." more silence. "I think she was calling out Seth." I heard a long pause. Then she said "Tim, wake up Ivy slowly, someone wants to talk to her." I felt my dad's arms slowly shake me. I pretended to wake up and be drowsy.

"Ivy, a professional doctor wants to talk to you about what's been going on." My mom said. She handed me the phone and then I took it and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello, I am Dr. Cullen, is this Ivy speaking?" a smooth voice said.

"Um…yes this is Ivy speaking." I said

"Can you tell what's been going on?"

"Um…yeah, almost every night I have a dream about these huge wolves running through a clearing. Apparently while this is happening I scream and claw at my chest." I said confused

"Can you tell me about the scratching?'

"When I wake up my hands have blood under the fingernails. It feels like there's a pull or something and it hurts."

"Can you tell me what kind of pull Ms. Ivy?"

"It feels like a strings attached to my heart. Maybe I scratch myself to try and break the string so it doesn't hurt."

There was silence for a moment. "I'm going to put another doctor on."

"Ok."

Then I heard a new voice. "Um…this is Dr. Clearwater. Can you tell me more about your dream and the screaming?"

"Well, in the dream I'm in a clearing under what I think is a tree, then eight huge wolves come running by, it's just the same dream over and over. Then the screaming, I have no idea, you would have to talk to my parents about that. They're the ones that hear it."

"Ok, can you pass the phone to them?"

I passed the phone over to my parents. And thought for a moment. That voice sounded so familiar. It made the pulling go away a little, but why?

_I was in the clearing again. Except this time there were people with blood red eye's staring at me. The wolves came by and chased them off. A girl carrying me. I ran into two peoples arms._

I woke up, it was eight in the morning. I remembered now, my parents, my aunt Leah, and all my uncles. I stormed downstairs I met my parents gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" I almost yelled. They looked dumbstruck at my words. Then my mom spoke.

"Ivy, we didn't tell you because your real parents didn't want us to."

"Why did they send me away in the first place?" I said crying

"All they told us was that you were in danger with them, they did it to protect you Ivy." She reached for the phone and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm calling your parents so you can speak with them." Just then I saw her focus on what someone was saying "Crystal, she found out she was adopted. She here with us in the kitchen right now." Silence. Then she passed the phone to me. "Your mom's on the phone right now, she said your dad's out." I took the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked

"Ivy?" a voice said. I remembered it as clear as a bell. After 10 years I still remembered.

"Mom?" I asked just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Yes, I'm your biological mother." My mom said. I could feel silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I remember your voice." My voice cracked a little at the end. I fell to my knees in joy

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been ok I guess, except for the nights."

"Oh yeah, Tim and Caroline told us about that, how is your chest doing?"

"It's been healing and I've been scratching less ever since I talked to the doctors for some reason."

"Hmmm, that's strange." My mom said. I heard talking in the background. "Daniel says you should come back, would you like that?" she asked

"Are you talking about my brother Daniel?" I asked starting to get excited

"Yes, would you like to come?"

"I would love to! When can I come?" I asked

"As soon as you want, just makes sure you tell us first."

"Can I start packing now?"

"If you want, check with Caroline and Tim first though."

"Okay," I put the phone to my shoulder "Mom, dad, can I move back to La Push?" I asked

"Yes you can Ivy, just promise to come and visit at least once a year." Caroline said smiling

I put the phone back up to my ear, "They say I can go as long as I come to visit at least once a year."

"That's great! How about you come up here in about a month? That should give us enough time to get your room set up."

"Wow, thanks. I'll give you a call when I get the ticket."

"Can I just ask one question?"

"Shoot."

"What do you want your color scheme to be?"

"Base it around black and dark purple, those are my two favorite colors."

"You're a lot like me, one more question, are you Goth?"

"Yeah, mostly. My adoptive parents won't let me get in too deep with that."

"Well I won't, I'm a Goth to, well at least I used to."

"Oh wow, we'll have a lot to talk about then."

"I bet we will."

"Well, I'll call another time, see you later."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at my adoptive mother. "Do you want to help me pack?" I asked

We went to my room and started packing.

I dialed my mom's number. "Hello?" She said

"Hey, it's Ivy."

"Oh, hi honey." She said. She sounded on edge

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Your dads late to come home from work, well anyway what's up?"

"I kind of wanted to talk to dad."

"Oh, we can't have that. Your brother and I promised each other that we would surprise your dad."

"Oh, that's a great idea. Can I talk to Daniel than?"

"Why do you want to talk to the guys?" she asked suspiciously

"I need to ask someone for advice."

"Well ok, one sec." I waited for a moment

"Ivy?" Daniel asked

"The one and only. Listen I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"What are the guys like there?"

"Ivy! Are you looking for someone or something?"

I laughed "I just want to know, I'm probably going to meet my first boyfriend in La Push, and so I want to be prepared."

"Well you'll have to find out yourself because I won't answer that."

"Fine, than answer this, what I s the weather like there. I need to know if I need knew cloths."

"It's chilly most of the time, but during the winter it's freezing. So bring warm cloths. But also bring warm weather ones because there are the few rare occasions where it's warm and sunny. I'm surprised you don't remember."

"Danni! The last time I was in La Push I was four! How am I supposed to remember the weather when I forgot that I even lived there?" I said

"I guess you have a point, do you want me to put mom back on?"

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks!"

I was almost done packing my room. I just had to put all the stuff on my bed away, tonight I was on my way to the Seattle where I would meet my mom and my brother in person so we could drive to La Push. I heard a knocking at my door. I turned around to see Caroline standing there. She had told me to call her Caroline so I wouldn't get confused between her and my real mom.

"Are you almost ready?" she asked

"Yeah, just need to pack up my bed get all my important stuff into a suitcase and backpack."

She came over and began helping me finish packing. I put some books, my laptop, my 3DS, and some other random stuff. Then in my suitcase I put my toothbrush, some cloths, a pair of shoes, and a couple other things. We finished everything when the moving truck arrived. I helped load everything up into the truck, then I grabbed my black and purple back pack and my black suitcase and loaded them into the car. I got in the backseat so my adoptive parents could both drive me. When we arrived at the airport, they escorted me to security and then watched me head down to where I could wait for my flight. I waited for about a half hour listening to my mp3 when my flight was called up. I saw a guy who looked my age looking at me. This was going to be just a fabulous flight. If you were standing next to me you could have felt the sarcasm flowing out of my mind.

After I got on the flight and the people did the safety procedure. I had no one sitting next to me which made me so happy. After we took off and were at a solid altitude a flight attendant came and asked me if I wanted anything. I asked for a glass of water which when the person came back I took gratefully. I drank the water semi quick then I put my earphones in and fell asleep. Shortly after, I felt someone shaking me. I woke up to the flight attendant.

"You need to put on your seat belt and turn off your mp3. We're landing." She said. I took out my ear buds and turned off my mp3 and buckled in. we landed shortly after which I was grateful for. I wasn't super big on planes.

**HELLO! I am so sorry, my computer was down so I couldn't update. But any way, please review, like, and follow.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

**OK, chapter 2. I would like it if i got some more reviews...at the moment it;s like no ones reading at all...**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Family**

Ivy

After I went through all that stuff, I finally got to the place where people are waiting. Mom said that she and Daniel would have a sign with my name on it. I looked around until I saw the sign. I walked over and found my mom and my brother. I ran over and gave them both big hugs.

"Hey lil sis!" Daniel said

"Hey Danni, and I'm not your little sis. We're the same age."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but you are shorter than me."

"That's to be expected."

"Hey Ivy," my mom cut in

"Hey mom."

My family and I had been talking but we hadn't actually seen each other in forever. I had gotten to know my brother once I remembered, but now that I saw him, I knew he was my brother. We had similar features and his eyes held the same lively hood in them as mine. I could tell we were twins.

"Come on Daniel, let's get Ivy and her stuff to her car. She must be exhausted. "

"Yeah, I am, just a little bit. I just have a backpack and suitcase though. The rest is coming in a moving van. I don't have that much. I just have one small box of mementoes I can carry it, plus my suitcase has wheels."

"Ok, but Daniel, you take her backpack since she's being stubborn."

"Fine, I'll let him take my backpack, but there is no way I'm not taking my suitcase."

"Great! Now let's get home before your dad dose."

XXX

Finally we arrived at our house. The ride home was interesting, we talked about what had been going on the last ten years. When we walked up to the house mom stopped and rang the doorbell, there was no sound. She took out her key and inserted it into the lock. She unlocked the door then we all filed into the kitchen. Mom began to cook dinner, which was pasta, while Daniel and I talked. I remembered a question I'd had for a while, so I asked

"Hey Daniel, do you know why you weren't put up for adoption?"

We heard a spoon drop behind us.

"Why wasn't I sent away, Mom?" Daniel asked turning around.

"Um…maybe eventually your father will tell you, but I can't." she stuttering

"Is Dad going to be home soon?" I asked

"He should be here soon, his job schedule is very unpredictable. It becomes even more so on busy days. They have been really busy lately, so hopefully soon. You know what, I'll call your aunt Emily, Sam works with your dad so if he's home I can talk to him about where your father is." She said it like it was a lie mixed with a ton of worry, but then again if you didn't realize that she was lying then you were an idiot. Unfortunately, my brother was that idiot.

My mom walked over to the phone and called our Aunt Emily.

"Hey Em, is Sam there?" my mom asked

Silence

"Can you put him on?"

Silence

"Hello Sam, its Crystal. Do you know if Embry's still out?"

Some more silence.

"Um, yeah…Daniels in the kitchen with me plus a special guest." She turned around and smiled at me.

More silence for the world

"How about you come over and see, bring Emily to. Plus you might want to get here before Embry dose, he doesn't know yet, so hurry over."

More and more silence.

"OK, see you in a minute." She hung up.

"OK, Ivy, do you want to go change into some fresh cloths before Sam and Emily come over?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Can me and Daniel go and play while we wait."

"Yes, that will be fine. And when they come Daniel will come out first then go back and bring you out, I want it to be a huge surprise."

"That a great idea, come on Ivy, let's go play something so I can beat you." He said smiling

We went into the living room were Daniel walked over to the TV to put Mario Kart into the Wii. We just did it with us, no CPU's or random people. We did a set of three and I creamed him at every one. He looked at me with shock after I kicked his butt on the third race and I burst out laughing.

"How are you so good?" he asked

"One, it's my favorite game. Two, it's the only one I own so I just played it over and over. You want to see me cream you at Rainbow Road?" I asked with a huge grin

"We'll do time trials, I'll go first." He played rainbow road and fell off at least ten times. His time was over five minutes. After he was done I took the controller. Mom called him about half way through the race so he went out to the kitchen. When I was on the final stretch I heard Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily come in and mom tell Daniel to go get me. He came in and saw me finish with a minute thirty seconds. I also had one mushroom left. When I saw his face I burst out laughing again. When he held out his hand to help me up I stopped laughing and took it although I was still smiling widely. He held my hand then we walked into the kitchen. I saw Sam and Emily looking at my mom with their backs to us. Daniel cleared his throat. When Emily and Sam turned around they were frozen in shock.

"Hi?" I asked a little worried. Just then Emily ran over and pulled me into a big hug. At that Sam snapped out of his shock, and then he walked over to me and Emily and hugged us both.

Sam back away but Emily still kept her arm around my shoulder. Sam looked over at my mom with a worried look.

"Dose Embry know?" he asked

"No, he doesn't, that's partially why I wanted you here before he came home."

Sam turned and looked at me and Daniel. "Could I talk to your mom in private for a minute?" he asked

Daniel and I walked out of the room but as I turned the corner, I stopped suddenly. I had heard Sam say "Dose Seth know?" but I didn't hear anymore because Daniel dragged me away.

Seth. That name made the pulling come back. It was name I screamed out at night. Who was this Seth? Was Seth the person in my dreams that was staring at me? Daniel and I went back to playing and even though I kept spacing out I was still kicking his butt. I heard the door open and close and I saw Daniel stiffen next to me. It was my father.

"Hey Crystal, oh, Sam, Emily. What are you doing here?" I heard him say.

"Daniel!" my mom called

He walked into the kitchen

"Daniel, can you bring in our little guest?"

Daniel came back in and pulled me up from the floor. I held onto his hand as I walked behind him. When we got to the kitchen my dad said.

"So where is our little guest?"

Daniel squeezed my hand, then I stepped out from behind him slowly.

"Hi…Dad." I said softly

He turned around to look at my mom "Crystal, why is she here?"

That set me off "Maybe it's because I wanted to come back to my family after I was abandoned! Maybe it's because I didn't want to not remember my past. Maybe it's because I wanted to see my aunts and uncles again!" I yelled

My dad stayed silent. He stood there shaking violently. What the hell was wrong with him? How could he not want me here? I turned around and ran out of the room, up the stairs, and into the hall way. I had no idea which room was mine so I walked past an open door and looked inside. It was Daniel's room. I ran in and closed the door. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands and burst into tears. A minute later I heard the door open so I looked up to see Daniel looking at me.

"Sorry I took your bed, I can't remember were my room is." I said softly.

"It's ok, if you want you can spend the night with me like we did when we were little."

"Yeah, I think I need that. Just one thing though. If I start screaming and clawing at my chest, go get mom immediately. Then when you come back do your best to wake me up."

"Oh, yeah, I heard mom talking about that once. Who knows, maybe now that your back it won't happen that often."

"Yeah, maybe."

XXX

_I saw the beautiful being standing by my door_

_ "Come with me." He said_

_ I got on his back and he started running. Trees zoomed by as he ran. It was freezing cold. We arrived at the meadow. Run and hide. Those were what my instincts said. Hide under a tree. He came back with a beautiful woman by his side. They knew exactly where I was. Wolves run by chasing the inhuman people. Leah found me, she picked me up. A guy staring at me. Jake talking to me. Leah punching him. Taking me home. Finding my parents. Listening to them talk about my adoption. Leah yelling. Her brother, Seth, imprinting on me, me thinking what that was. Being sent away. The dreams starting. All the memories of my life flooding past me. They didn't stop until I went through all of them_.

I woke up screaming even louder than I had before. Daniel had his hand on my arm. I guessed he was trying to wake me up. I looked at the door and I saw my mom gawking at me. I looked down, there was blood gushing from the scratches. I looked back up and saw my dad looking like he was disappointed. How could he be? It was his damn fault that this was happening. Everything suddenly when black.

XXX

I woke up with my chest aching. I saw Daniel staring at me and I could see mom yelling at dad in the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked

"I'm fine, my chest is just a little sore."

"How can you only be a little sore from that?"

I looked down at my hands in my lap. "I had a couple that were a little better than this one, all of them happened on my birthday. It's whenever I have one dream, this time there was a lot more, I guess I know why it was worse then."

"I guess I know now, how long have the dreams been happening?"

"They started about a year after I left, they were just little blips, and so I didn't scream and claw at my chest. Than every year on my birthday since I was ten they got a little worse. After that they started to happen a little more often. Then on my 13th birthday it got a lot worse and they began to happen every night. It always the same main idea though…" I said

"What's the main idea?"

"When we went to Colorado for my fourth birthday I got kidnapped but I ended up back in La Push. Then some of my aunts and uncles came and this guy I haven't seen before is staring at me. I just don't know what's going on, all I know is that I wasn't kidnapped by a human."

"What do you mean 'not human'?"

"Well, his eyes were blood red, his skin was freezing cold, he ran from Colorado to Washington in about an hour, maybe less, and I was like he could sense were I was when I hid under the tree."

"This maybe just me, but I don't think we should tell mom and dad about what you just said."

"As soon as we get out of here, let's go see Leah."

"I agree."

**Chapter 2, complete. Please reveiw, like, follow, and enjoy. See you next time! CB, Out. ;D**


	4. Author's Note-Please review!

**OK, I'm sorry to say that I won't publish anymore chapters until I get ten reviews total and one more follow, or a total of five follows and two more reviews Sorry, but i need to know that people are actually reading.**

**CB out.**


	5. Chapter 3: He Wasn't Human, Was He

** OK, I said 10 reviews, but 8 is close enough. Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3: He Wasn't Human Was He?

Ivy

It turned out that I just needed a few dozen stitches as some pain killers. After that we all went home, and me and my dad we officially ignoring each other. When we got back Daniel and I changed cloths and said we were going to the beach. That was a lie of course, we were actually going to Leah's.

Finally, we arrived at Leah's house. I stayed behind Daniel as he knocked on the door. She opened the door and looked at the two of us.

"Did you finally get a girlfriend Danni?" she asked smiling

"Damn, Leah! How can you not recognize her?"

"What do you mean?" she said losing her smile

"Leah, you do remember Ivy, right?" he asked

"Wait, you mean your sister?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't recognize her." He said pushing me forward a little.

When Leah took another look at me she pulled me into a tight hug "I thought I would never see you again." she said as I hugged her back.

"Neither did I, but we didn't just come here to say hi." I said

"Then what did you come here for?" she asked a little disappointed

"We came to talk about the night I was kidnaped." I said

"Let's go to the beach, we'll see what I can answer there."

XXX

The beach wasn't too far from Leah's house so the walk was quick and quiet. We walked to a rock with a root by it and sat down.

"You know, this was where your parents first met. Your mom was stuck under that root over there."

"Really?" both Daniel and I said at the same time

"Yeah…if they had known how difficult their relationship would be, they might not have talked to each other."

"What do you mean by difficult?" I asked

"Your dad was in some trouble with his job. He was being targeted but your mom ended up with the damage. Both her lung and her stomach were punctured. He still does get into trouble now a days."

"Aunt Leah, the person who kidnapped me…he wasn't human was he." I asked cautiously

She froze, then she turned around to face me, "Why would you think that?" she asked trying to fake a smile.

"He ran from Colorado to Washington in less than an hour, he had natural red eyes, not contacts, he was freezing cold, and it was like he could smell me. Leah, what really happened?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell you," her eyes flicked to Daniel, "I have to talk to elders to see if your father can tell you. Ivy, you should have known a long time ago but your father was being an idiot, he still is, Daniel, you'll probably know soon."

"Wait, why will I know and why does Ivy have the right to?" Daniel asked.

"I need to talk to the elders, they will be able to make your father tell you guys if the time is right."

"Why the council?" I asked.

"Because he is sworn to follow two of the council member's orders, no matter what, unless it involves your mom." She said.

There was silence for a minute, then we started walking home.

XXX

When we got home we heard mom and dad talking in the kitchen. When they heard the door close they stopped. Daniel and I walked into the kitchen. Mom was making lunch when we walked in. when Daniel saw the food he ran to the bathroom. When I head throwing up I followed after him to see if he was alright. He was lying on the tile floor. I knelt by his head and felt his forehead, he was burning up. Dad ran to the door with mom.

"He's burning up, it look like the flu." I said

I saw my parents share a look, then dad came over and picked Daniel up.

"I'll be back in a little. I'm going to take Daniel to see Carlisle." He said. Then he ran out of the room.

"Hey mom, could show me where my room is?" I asked quietly

"Yeah, sure honey. Where did you sleep last night though?"

"Daniel let me sleep in his room after I ran upstairs."

"Oh, that was nice of him. Listen, your fathers just upset that you came without telling him anything. Don't worry about it."

"Why was it important that Sam was here?" I asked

"That's something you should find out from Se-I mean you'll find out in time."

"You were going to say Seth weren't you."

"How do you know that name?" she said shocked

"When I was in the hospital, I pretended to be asleep while Caroline was on the phone, I overheard her say that I scream that name out."

"I see, yes I was going to say his name, he's the one who should tell you but your father doesn't want that to happen."

"Why dose dad want to ruin my life! He was the one who chose to send me away. I know my kidnapper wasn't human. When Daniel and I talked to Leah her actions confirmed it. What is going on! I fell like there's some big secret going on that everyone knows but me."

"I thought you said you guys went to the beach." Mom said angrily

"We did, we went to talk to Leah afterwards."

"What did Leah talk to you about?"

"She said she was going to talk to the council to see if I could know."

"Crystal, I can't tell you, as much as I want to it's not my place."

"Why can't I know?"

"You will eventually, now please go to bed. You start school tomorrow."

"Fine, I said." I went up to my room and fell on my bed. I didn't bother to change I just fell asleep. Tomorrow I was starting high school.

XXX

When I woke up I went and took a shower. My make-up had been smeared all over my face and I hadn't taken a shower yesterday. I took off all my cloths and hopped into the shower. The water helped me wake up. I looked down at the scars on my chest, I had to be careful to cover them up. I put some shampoo in my hair and began to rub it in. as I was washing the bubbles out I began to sing one of my favorite songs. I sang

_Look at me, and listen close_

_So I can tell you how I feel before I go._

_Just a year, it's not much time._

_For me to show you I am proud that you are mine._

_I just hope you know, the future in my heart,_

_Was just about to start._

_Say tomorrow, I can't follow you there,_

_Just close your eyes,_

_And sing for me._

I put some conditioner in my hair and let it sit for a moment. Then I washed it out slowly while I sang

_Every lock,_

_On every door,_

_I put them there to try and hide you from the world._

_And you kicked,_

_Yeah you screamed,_

_You never understood your everything to me._

_I just hope you know,_

_The future in my heart, was just about to start._

_Say tomorrow, I can't follow you there,_

_Just close your eyes_

_And sing for me._

_I began to scrub myself with Dark Kiss shower gel._

_No looking back when I am gone,_

_Follow your heart it's never wrong_

_Don't second guess to know you're on._

_Out of time,_

_All out of fight,_

_You are the only thing in life that I got right…_

_Say tomorrow_

_I can't follow you there_

_Just close your eyes_

_And sing for me._

I sopped singing because I was all clean. I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on my pajamas and ran downstairs for breakfast.

My mom had cooked eggs and bacon. I ate a little then was about to go upstairs when my mom stopped me

"That's all you're going to eat?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry." I ran upstairs to find some clothes to wear. I looked through my closet to find what I was looking for. I found a tight sleeveless black shirt and one of those half jacket things that tie. The half jacket thing a ma bob was black and sparkly and was short sleeved. It was tied low enough that you could see most of the top front of me shirt but it covered up enough as to be appropriate for school. I grabbed my black skinny jeans that a few holes and put them on. I decided to wear my black and dark grey DC shoes with black short socks. I then put on my silver bangle that had some clear and black gem stones. On my other wrist I put multiple chain bracelets that were silver, black, and white. I then put on my long chain necklace that was three different chain necklaces attached together. That again was silver, black, and white. I also put on my semi long locket which had nothing in it, a medium length necklace that had a tiny black bat, and a three chain choker that was black, grey, and silver. I put on a blackish purple lipstick, black mascara that tipped my eyelashes a dark purple, a faint magenta blush and I painted my nails a dark purple. I brushed my hair and took a portion and put it up with a clip so it bent over.

I went downstairs and my mom looked at me in approval.

"Well someone knows how to dress for their first day." She said

"Well I don't want to look like some person who tries to go to school naked, plus it's my first day and I have no idea when school started."

"The high school only started about two weeks ago, so don't worry too much."

"Is Daniel going to that school?" I asked

"Yes he is, so don't worry too much about creepy guys going up to you and hitting on you."

"Well that's comforting, so how long till we leave?" I asked

"We'll be leaving in about ten minutes, so make sure you have your binder, a backpack, a pencil, and a pen."

"OK, thanks mom."

I ran upstairs to my room and found all of my things. Then I went back downstairs so that my mom and I could head off. When we got to the school my mom took me to the office so I could get my schedule. We walked up to the front desk and my mom introduced me

"Why hello Ivy." Mrs. Green said

"Hi Mrs. Green." I said back. She handed me the schedule then she called over a girl who looked my age. She had black hair, brown eyes, and she was a little shorter than me.

"Why hello Alexa." My mom said.

"Hi, Mrs. Call." Alexa replied "Why did you call me over here Mrs. Green, I'm going to be late."

"Alexa, this is Ivy, Mrs. Call's daughter. It looks like you have the same exact classes so I was thinking you can show her around so she doesn't get lost."

"Oh, I'd be happy to." She turned towards me "I guess we're sort of cousins." She said

"How is that?" I asked a little worried.

"My dad's sort of you dads brother. His name Jared."

"Oh!" I said surprised I saw my mom whisper something in Alexa's ear. Then she nodded her head. She took my arm and dragged me down a hall. We arrived at the room and she hurried in. as I walked to the front of the class room with Alexa I let my hair fall in my face. I didn't like the feeling of people staring at me.

"Why are you late Ms. Cameron"

"Mrs. Green told me to help Ivy here get around. She's new here."

"Ok then, you can go to your seat, Ivy can you introduce yourself to the class and write your name on the board?"

I wrote my name on the board in my tiny thin curly script

Ivy Call

I head everybody gasp when I turned around and moved from the board so they could see my name.

"Can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" the teacher said

I looked up at the class "My name is Ivy Call, for some reason I was put up for adoption when I was little but my mom helped me come back. My mom is Crystal Call and my dad is Embry Call. I also have a brother I'm pretty sure you know, Daniel Call." I said

"And how old are you Ivy?"

"I just turned 14 a month ago."

"Ok then, you can go sit next to Alexa."

I went and sat next to Alexa, it was weird, everyone was staring at me in a weird way. I turned towards Alexa "Why is everyone still staring at me?" I whispered quietly

"It's because you're Daniel's sister. He's one of the most popular people in the entire school, and to be his sister. You're going to have to watch your back. Guys will want to get close to you because you're about to become really popular, and girls will want to get close to you so they can get close to Daniel.

"Oh."

**OK, that's a wrap. I want to give 2 people a special thank you. These 2 people are Brown-Eyed-Wolfie and b10nd3y. They've been here since the beginning and are following the story word for word. Thanks so much you guys. Please comment, favorite, and follow. CB out ;D.**


	6. Chapter 4: Why Me?

**Hello, I am back with chapter four!**

Chapter 4: Why Me?

After our first class Alexa and I had gym. It was awful, I have always been clumsy so every time the volleyball came to me I hit it in the wrong direction then fell down. It didn't help that all the guys were staring at me like idiots and that the girls were staring at me like they were trying to plan something. When we went to the changing room I changed back to my normal cloths then put on to sprays of Dark Kiss. After gym, Alexa and I headed off to choir, choir was my favorite class. I walked in and introduced myself. I told about my past with choir and I also told them about how the kids in my old town would put on music shows. I always did a Yellowcard song from my favorite album "When Your Through Thinking, Say Yes". I mostly sang my favorite song, "Sing For Me", but I always did it a cappella. The choir teacher asked if I could sing a song, so I stood in front of the class and after a second, I closed my eyes and began to sing.

_Look at me_

_And listen close_

_So I can tell you how I feel before I go_

_Just a year_

_It's not much time_

_For me to show you I am proud that you are mine_

_I wish I had known the future in my heart_

_Was just about to start_

_Say tomorrow_

_I can't follow you there_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

_I will hear you_

_Always hear you_

_And I'll give you the words just sing for me_

_Every lock_

_On every door_

_I put them there to try and hide you from the world_

_And you kicked_

_Yeah, you screamed_

_You never understood, you're everything to me_

_I just hope you know, the future in your heart_

_Is just about to start_

_Say tomorrow_

_I can't follow you there_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

_I will hear you_

_Always hear you_

_And I'll give you the words just sing for me_

_No looking back when I am gone (sing for me)_

_Follow your heart it's never wrong (sing for me)_

_No looking back when I am gone (sing for me)_

_Don't second guess the note you're on_

_Out of time_

_All out of fight_

_You are the only thing in life that I got right_

_Say tomorrow_

_I can't follow you there_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

_I will hear you_

_Always hear you_

_And I'll give you the words just sing for me_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me _

_Just close your eyes and sing for me_

I opened my eyes to gawking faces. I looked at my teacher and she was dumbfounded.

"Have you considered trying out for the Single Singer Competition coming up?" she asked at those words a girl with really really short-shorts and a white see through sleeveless shirt hoped up. she was obviously a slut.

"But only one person from each school can compete! And you already told me to do that!" she said sounding like a mouse.

"Yes I did, but Ivy has a wonderful voice, if I remember correctly you went last year Melissa."

"So just because I went last year you're giving a newbie that position!"

"How about we leave it to the school to decide. We can put up a song vote so the school can decide what songs for us to sing. I'll even let Melissa chose what song she wants to sing out of the two then I'll sing the other one." I said

"You know what Ivy? That's not a bad idea." Our teacher said

"That's not fair! I don't want to." The mouse said. Great she was one of those girls, good thing I knew how to take care of them.

"What Melissa, are you to chicken to think that you can't beat a first year." I said

"Fine I'll do it, just so I can show you that an arrogant little bitch is just some girl who got lucky for a first day."

"Bring it." I said

The teacher knew what I was doing, I could see it in her eyes.

"Come now girls, let's get on with the class. During lunch break I'll put a bowl in the front office with some paper. When students pass by they can write down and put the paper in the bowl. Then we'll take the two most popular songs and get you two the music so you can practice."

"Ok" we both said

XXX

After our classes Alexa and I went to the cafeteria for lunch. We got in line for lunch and I looked around. Everyone was pretty spread out except for two tables, one was completely girls which I saw Melissa, and the other was completely guys. After we got our food we went and found an empty table. We talked about little stuff but when I noticed her constantly looking at the guy table I decided to ask.

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked

"Um, yeah actually. Is your brother here today?"

"No, my dad took him to a doctor last night after he got really sick."

"Oh…do you know if he's alright?" she asked

"I don't know, he hasn't come home and neither has my dad. I want to ask you one thing though."

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on my brother or something?"

"Yeah, a little." She said blushing a deep red

I laughed "I don't mind, if he ever gets a girlfriend I would rather it be you then Melissa."

"Really? Thanks so much." She said with a huge smile.

For the rest of lunch we just chatted.

XXX

It was the last class of the day and it flew by. I went to the front office so I could show them that I got my slip signed. I went out the back door and I felt someone following me. I turned around and saw a scrawny pale boy looking at me. When he saw me turn around he ran up and pinned me to the wall. He began sniffing my neck but he stopped when there was a voice

"Get off her Riley!" it yelled the guy ran away and I saw a guy with black hair. He had warm brown eyes and russet skin. "hey are you alright?" he said

"Um…yeah. I just feel a little violated. Thanks for helping me. My name's Ivy." I held out my hand

"Mine is Ricky. Do you want me to escort you to your car?" he said shaking my hand

"Yeah that'll be nice."

"You know, I thought it was pretty cool that you stood for yourself in front of Melissa. No one ever dose that."

"She's a jerk, I wouldn't let her mow me down in a hundred years."

"That's the spirit." He said

I looked up and saw my mom waiting. "Hey, I got to go. See you tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure thing." After that I took off running to my car

XXX

When we got home I was happy to see Daniel and dad sitting at the table. When Daniel saw me he smiled and stood up. I burst into tears and then ran into his arms.

"Hey come on Ivy, I wasn't even gone for 24 hours. I'm fine now." He said hugging me back

"I had no idea where you were. I had no idea if you were alright, I missed you so much."

"Aw, it's nice to know that you care about me, now come on. Tell me about your first day of school."

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot to tell you guys." I said

"What is it Ivy?" my mom said

"When I was I choir, my teacher asked me to sing for the class. I did and she offered me a chance to do a singing competition. But this idiot girl named Melissa was all like 'No, that's my spot. No one else can have it.' But then I challenged her and called her a chicken. So now the schools going to pick two songs, I'll sing one and she'll sing one. The person who gets the most student votes will be the one to go to the competition."

Daniel pulled me into a big hug and spun me around. "God sis, I'm so proud of you. Plus you stood up to the jerkiest person in the whole entire school."

Then my mom came and pulled me into a big hug "I'm so proud of you, it's your first day and you've been recognized as one of the best singers in the school." Just then both my brother and mom pulled away. My dad came up and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised for a moment, then I hugged back.

"I'm proud of you Ivy." He said.

"Thanks dad." I said tearing up.

"Come on, let's go to dinner. I'm sure every ones hungry."

We all headed into the dining room for dinner.

XXX

After dinner I went up to my room to do some homework. My room had dark purple walls and black trim. My comforter was a mixture of dark purple and dark indigo squares, and my lamp and curtains were black. My pillows were also black. When you walked into my room you could see my bed in the middle of the room and my desk by the window which was to the right of my bed. Then my closet was right across from my bed. I was lying face down on my bed reading a book with my hands on the pillows. I heard a knock at the door and I turned around to see my brother.

"Hey sis, what are you up to?"

"Not much, I was just reading some Fablehaven."

"Oh, which one?"

"Keys to the Demon Prison."

"That's the last one right?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite one."

"Um…I know Melissa, she's actually pretty good. I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"So you don't think I'm good enough?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying, if you do I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why the heck would I get hurt? If I lose I'll know that I did my best and that it just wasn't good enough. It's just to see who's better. If she beats me I'll have more respect for her, because you're trying to not show that you would rather have her win that me!"

"I'm not doing-"

"Get out, I don't want to talk about this." I said starting to cry. I flopped face down onto my pillows and pulled one over my head.

"Ivy-"

"Daniel, just do it. I'll talk to her." I heard my dad say

I head Daniel leave and close the door. I sat up and looked at my dad.

"Ivy, he is rooting you on, trust me. He's just going through some hard times right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He used to have a crush on her. His best friend ended up going out with her. He still is, but the thing is she's been cheating on him. Daniel doesn't know whether it would be best to tell his friend or not tell him. And also it's a little weird having his sister come back into his life after ten years."

"So you're saying that he's rooting for both of us?"

"No, he hasn't heard you sing so he doesn't know if you're any good or not. None of us have heard you sing actually."

"Once we get the music could you guys help me practice?"

"Sure," he said pulling me into a hug "but for right now you need to put your pillow case in the washer and clean off your face. Your crying smeared your mascara."

"Thanks dad, I'll get on that but…can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure."

"Why were you so angry that I came back?"

"Well, I was a little angry, but I was mostly surprised. The reason I chose to send you away was because there are some things that are here that I didn't want you growing up with. Also when you were kidnaped I didn't want it to happen again. It was all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault that I got kidnaped. It was mine for getting on his back."

"Don't say that-"

"It really was dad! I could have died because of my choice." I started crying. Why was I crying? I forced myself to stop. I looked at my dad and he must have seen the confusion on my face.

"Go wash up, it might help."

I went to the bathroom and began to wash my face off. When I looked up my eyes widened. Next to me was standing a russet skinned guy with black hair and laughing brown eyes. I looked next to me but he wasn't there. I looked back in the mirror and he looked a little sad. He put a hand on my shoulder and I shivered, it was like he was actually here. He lightly kissed my cheek then disappeared. And then it came back again. I held my head in my hands as pained memories came.

_ "Seth, tell me you didn't imprint on Ivy!" Leah yelled_

_ I saw Seth look a little sad. Leah ran towards him but Jacob stopped her._

_ A little while later I head Leah say it again to my dad._

_ "Embry! Don't do this!"_

_ "It has to be! I can't let her grow up in fear of being attacked. And I can't let her grow up knowing and know what imprinting is!"_

_ "You just don't want her to get hurt by one of us getting angry and going wolf on her do you?!"_

I screamed and then I blacked out. That look on Seth's face was the same in the mirror. He looked ashamed. I felt a little colder but I got used to it and it disappeared.

**OK, I love the reviews you guys are giving me, thx so much *sheds happy tear* it means a lot. CB, out! ;D**


	7. Chapter 5: The Date

**HELLO! Chapter 5 is right here!**

**Chapter 5: The Date**

I woke up with my head pounding I was in a black t-shirt that was a little tight and black regular jeans. I looked up to see my mom looking at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little."

"That's good, now come on. Let's go talk to Carlisle."

She helped me up and we went off to talk to the doc. When we reach an office in the house my mom walked in with me close behind her.

"Ah, Crystal, it's nice to see you with a not unconscious Ivy."

"Yeah, we came to tell you we were heading out."

"Ok then, you're free to go."

"Wait, can I talk to Dr. Clearwater?" I asked suddenly.

I saw my mom give Carlisle a look but he said "I'm sorry but he's not here right now. Can I leave a message?"

"Um, yeah. Could you tell him to call me; he seemed to know what to do when I was in the hospital."

"Yeah, I'll tell him that."

My mom dragged me out of the house and pulled me into the car. We drove home and my brother gave me a bear hug saying that he was sorry. I lied and told them that I was tired so I went upstairs and went to bed.

The next day both my brother and I went to school. We joked around a bit and when we got there we split off to go to our home room classes. Afterwards there was gym, which again I tripped over my own feet. Afterwards we went to choir which I found out the songs had been pick while I was unconscious. The songs were 'Fighter' by Cristina Aguilera and 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. Of course being the person Melissa is she chose 'Fighter' which left me with 'My Immortal' which I was happy with. I loved to sing songs that I had connections with. I didn't know what, but I felt so connected with this song, it was strange.

After some of our other classes we headed to lunch. I stopped at the door and Alexa gave me an interesting look.

"Why are waiting there?" she asked

"I promise my brother I would wait here for him."

"Oh, cool. I guess you'll sit with him at his table…"

"No, we were both planning on sitting with you."

"Really? You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, if that's alright with you."

"That'll be fine, I don't mind."

She walked off to go get lunch, right after Daniel came and we both went into the line. We started walking to the table when Daniel suddenly stopped. I looked at him and he was staring at Alexa. It was the same look Seth gave me the night we first met. He looked like a blind man seeing for the first time.

"Danni, come on. Stop starring, it's rude."

"Oh, sorry. Let's go." He said stuttering a little and looking down at his feet.

We walked up to the table sitting down. We sat in a triangle. Alexa and I talked about the upcoming battle between me and Melissa while Daniel sat in silence inhaling his food.

"When is the date of the showdown? I wasn't paying attention when she was talking about it." I asked

"Aw come on, you should know. You're the one competing not me."

"Just what is the dang date Alexa?"

"It's a week from now."

I choked on my milk that I was drinking. "What?"

"She said that the competition is four months from now so she has to find the competitor soon so they can find their song and practice."

"Ok then, that just startled me. I know most of the words to my song so if I practice every day for the next week I should be able to get it pitch perfect."

"Why are you so confidant?"

"Maybe because I believe in my ability to sing?"

"She gave you sheet music for the song right?" Daniel asked

"Of course, so you can help me practice after school. She also gave us cd's without the words so once we get all the words down and with the right notes we can practice with the music."

"That's nice. So how do you plan on practicing?"

"I was planning on listening to the actual song and singing along with it while looking at the sheet music so I can pinpoint the notes and get the words right. Then I can practice with the cd the teacher gave me."

"So how can I help you?"

"You can help by being there to make sure I sound on key, support me, bring me food while I'm practicing, and bring me water when I need it."

"You were joking for most of that right?"

"Yes, I do need support and guidance. Plus I might need water bottle refills, but no food while singing. It can coat your through and make you sound bad. That's why when I practice I drink warm water. Water does not coat your throat and the warm part makes sure your throat isn't constricted or super sore."

"You know a lot about singing, Ivy." Alexa said

"I guess, my adopted mom used to be a semiprofessional singer so she taught me how to sing properly and take care of my voice."

"That's cool. I can't wait to see you kick Melissa's butt. I bet everyone but her gang will enjoy seeing that happen." Alexa said

Just then I saw Ricky walking over to our table.

"Hey Ivy, I see you found someone nice to go out with." He said. Wait, what? I then realized me and Daniel were holding hands.

"Oh god, um no. we aren't going out. We're actually twins."

"You don't look like the other."

"I mean twins as in we were born at almost the same time. He's technically older because he came out first."

"So?"

"We're brother and sister."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I should have known."

"It's ok, not many people know. Well actually only the four people right here plus our family know. So please don't tell anyone who doesn't think that."

"Ok then, I actually came over to ask you something, Ivy."

"Sure, shoot."

"Would you like to go on a date with me like, tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd love to. What time should I expect you?"

"Will six work?"

"Yeah, that should give me enough time to practice and get ready to go."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said and then he walked away.

"Aw come on Ivy! The first guy who asks you out you say yes to?" Daniel said

"First of all this guy was being weird so he scared him off and then we talked for a little bit. We have a lot in common."

"Wait, what do you mean by weird?" he asked

"Ok, don't get angry. But this pale dude named Riley pinned me to a wall after school and was sniffing my neck." Out of the corner of my eye I saw said person. He had bright red eyes. "There he is." I said starting to shake. I ran to the bathroom and through up. Just then Alexa came in to see if I was alright.

"Ivy, what's wrong?"

"Please help me outside. Get Daniel to help." She helped me to the door then Daniel came and helped me outside

"Ivy, what's wrong?" Daniel said worried

"Those eyes, they're the same color as the guy who kidnapped me."

"Oh god." I heard Daniel say

"I need to go home, can you help me to the office, Daniel?" I said

"Yeah, let's go. Alexa you head to back to class. I'll take her to the office."

"Um…ok."

We got to the office and told the nurse that I was sick. She called my parents and they came and picked us both up. When we got home I headed up the stairs. But before I reached the top I heard Daniel say to mom and dad

"I imprinted on Alexa."

I ran up to my room and took my music out. I started up my computer and I opened up YouTube. I looked up the music video for 'My Immortal' and played it. I looked down at my music and began to sing along with the song. After I got all the words down and the notes I put in the cd and practiced without my music. I practiced over and over. Before I started I had closed my door and I heard a squeak of it opening. I acted like I didn't hear it and I continued singing. After I finished my hour of practice I turned around to see my family gaping at me. I burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" my mom asked

"The look on your faces is priceless." I said out of breath.

"We had no idea that you had such a pretty voice." My dad said.

"Aw, thanks. But I'm not that good."

"Is this your first day of practice?" my mom asked

"Yeah, I need to improve a lot."

"If you keep on increasing and practicing everyday everyone will be blown away." Daniel said

"You really think so?"

"The thing is, you're already blowing our minds so if you get any better you're going to blow the school away." Daniel stated.

"Aw come on guys, I'm not that good."

"Don't give us that, you are an amazing singer. Don't you dare think that you suck. Have you even actually heard yourself sing?" Daniel said

"Not really…" I said

"Tomorrow you are going to record yourself. You are going to listen to it. Not only will it let you hear how good you are but you will also be able to improve."

"How can I improve by listening?"

"You can hear if you messed up or not, then you can fix it."

"Well…I guess that could work."

XXX

I was getting ready for my date with Ricky. When I told my parents they objected at first. When they found out who it was with, they relaxed. I decided to wear a short tight skirt that came down to about mid-thigh. I put a silver studded belt around my waist that went nice with the skirt. I also put on a black shirt with a picture of Yellowcard on it with silver lettering that said

Southern Air will always stay in my heart.

I painted my nails black and silver. The main part was black and the tips were silver. I put my mascara on. It was black and I tipped my eyelashes a silvery purple. I used black lipstick that had sparkles. I also put on a long silver chain earring in my right ear and I put a black stud earring in my left. Then I took a group of black and silver chain necklaces and put them around my neck. They came down to right below my stomach. I decided I would just leave my hair down so I brushed it and parted it to the right. Just as I finished I heard the doorbell go off. I slipped on my black flat boots that went just a little my ankle bone and then I ran downstairs.

I saw Ricky talking to my dad. He was wearing casual faded blue jeans, a plain blue t-shirt, and a football coat with the school logo on it. When he saw me he smiled and I smiled back.

"Are you ready to go, Ivy?"

"Yeah, let me just get my jacket out of the kitchen."

"Ok."

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my jacket off of the chair it was sitting on. I ran back out to the hallway.

"Ok, now I'm ready to go."

After we said goodbye we headed out the door. When we got into his truck he turned on Yellowcard's new album Southern Air.

As we drove to Port Angeles we sang along with the songs and we talked about random things. We when to dinner at this semi fancy restaurant and then we got some ice cream at Baskin Robins. On the drive home we put on the radio. We sang along to songs we knew and made fun of the ones we didn't like. We found out we had a ton in common. When we reached my front door we turned to look at each other. He leaned towards me and I did the same. When our lips softly met it was amazing. It was like magic even though it only lasted about five seconds. We said goodbye and when I went inside I was a hundred percent sure that I was blushing.

"Well it looks like someone had a good time." My mom said

"Yeah, he took me out to dinner and then ice cream. On the way there and back we talked about random things. We found out we have a lot in common. It was really fun."

"Sounds like someone had fun."

"Yeah, I really did. Although it took a lot out of me so I'm going to head out."

"Ok then, goodnight then, Ivy"

**OK, did you like? Did you not like? Please tell! CB, out! ;D**


	8. Chapter 6: Let the Show Begin

**Here's the next chapter, sorry that it took so long, please read, like, follow, and review, thanks so much you guys.**

Chapter 6: Let the Show Begin

The rest of the week went by with a flash. Every day I would come home from school and practice for the concert and after that Ricky would come pick me up so we could go cliff diving. Then we went back to my house to do homework. That was how it was. At school on the day of the battle everyone was talking about who they thought would win, and I even saw bets being placed. The sad part was that they were all being placed on Melissa. Where ever I walked people were staring at me like they were sorry for me.

At lunch I decided to ask Alexa why everyone was staring at me.

"They haven't heard you sing so they think you're just going to embarrass yourself." She said leaning into Daniel as he put his arm around her. They started dating a couple of days after me and Ricky went on our date.

"You really think so?" I asked

"Why else?" she replied, "Everyone knows you're going out with Ricky, and he made that all too obvious. I mean I guess girls might be staring at you in jealousy on any other day."

"Just to check, the showdown's right after school right?" Daniel asked

"Yeah, Alexa and I have told you that a million times." I replied

"Yeah I know. I just can't believe this is finally going to happen! Melissa is going to get showed up at last." Daniel said, excited.

"And it's your sister who's going to do it Danni, which makes it so much better!" Alexa joked, and I burst out laughing just as Melissa walked by.

"Laugh while you can Call, you won't be able to once we're done today," she leaned down and whispered in my ear "and your brother will be with me sooner or later. That idiot you call a friend doesn't stand a chance." I tried to stand up to deck her but Daniel stopped me. Melissa walked away laughing and I sat down. This had happened multiple times, she said something to make me angry and Daniel would stop me like he knew what she told me.

"What did she say this time, Ivy?" Alexa asked

"Ok let's see, she called you an idiot and said you didn't stand a chance against her for Daniel's heart." I said, poison in my words

"God she is going to eat her words after school." Alexa frowned

I slowly drank my water. I hadn't had any milk, juice, or anything else that would coat my throat for the whole day, while Melissa did the exact opposite so my chances were looking pretty good.

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly. When it was a half an hour till Melissa performed I went and found my family.

"Hey mom, do you have my water?" I asked

She handed me a bottle of water and said "Its room temperature like you asked, no ice or anything like that."

"Thanks, I'll see you guys after the performance." I said. Then I ran to the area behind the stage where we would be performing.

"Hey Call, why are you drinking water? Every professional singer knows that you have to drink juice before a concert." Said Melissa

"You know what, from now until the end of this competition I'm ignoring you." I replied

I heard her talking to me but staying true to my word I ignored her and drank my water slowly. I was wearing what I had been wearing to my first date exactly except I was wearing my black DC shoes. I heard our teacher talking about what was going to happen. Then she called out Melissa. I heard the music and then I heard her start to sing

_After all that you put me through,_

_You think I'd despise you,_

_But in the end I wanna thank you,_

_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_

_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that won't work anymore, no more,_

_It's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretend not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_You thought I would forget_

_But I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_You thought I would forget_

_I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

As she sang I could hear people cheering and at the end there was a lot of applause. Melissa came back and stuck her tongue at me. After that I hear our teacher call me out to sing.

"Ivy Call will be singing _My Immortal_ by Evanescence

I took the microphone from her when she held it out to me and I waited for the music to start, then began to start singing.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

As I sang I walked around the stage and I could see the awe in people's eyes as they watched in silence. When I finished there was complete silence because they were in shock. After a moment everyone burst into applause, there was cheering and whistling which made me proud. I walked behind the stage and that was when the devil spoke.

"The reason they didn't applaud at first was because you sucked so bad."

Screw her.

I heard our teacher call us out so we walked back out on stage.

"I didn't tell the students this but, the student with most applause will get to perform an encore of their choice so," she pointed to Melissa "clap if you what Melissa to sing again." there was a little bit of applause but it stopped after a second. Then the teacher pointed to me. "Clap if you want Ivy to sing again." everyone began clapping and it kept going until our teacher stopped them. "Ivy, what song do you want to sing?" she asked

I thought for a moment. "I'll sing _Sing for Me_ by Yellowcard." I said. She gave a hand movement and then she dragged Melissa back behind the stage the music started and I began to sing. As I sang people cheered and whistled. As I walked around the edge of the stage I gave people handshakes, high fives, and fist bumps. When I finished people were cheering like crazy.

Our choir teacher came back out and said "As you leave please leave your votes in the glass jar outside. Thank you for coming and I hoped you enjoyed."

I walked behind the stage and grabbed my stuff. Then I went back outside and found Ricky and my family waiting for me. Daniel ran over and gave me a hug.

"Dang sis, you totally rocked it." He said. Then my mom came over and hugged us both.

"Yes you did Ivy, when everyone first heard your voice they were so shocked! I'm so proud of you."

After that my dad came over and my mom and Daniel got off. After that he pulled me into a hug and picked me up and spun me. Then he set me back down and said "You were amazing Ivy. I think it's impossible that you could get any better."

Ricky walked over and pulled me into a quick short kiss. "You killed it Ivy, I'm proud of you. Plus the look on Melissa's face was hilarious."

"Are you serious?" I said

"Of course, you know I was thinking about something. And I just decided to go through with it because you are so awesome." He reached behind him and pulled out a small bag. He took my hand and put it in it.

"Can I open it?" I asked

"Of course you can, it's for you."

I opened the bag and tilted it so the contents could go into my hand. When it came out I found a bracelet with a wooden ivy flower charm. After closer inspection I realized it was a promise bracelet. I looked over to Ricky in shock.

He pulled me into a hug and said in my ear "I promise I will never hurt or leave you, ever."

When we got home we ate dinner and had dessert. The thing was, I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. I was thinking about the promise bracelet. I felt so happy to have it, but it felt wrong, like he shouldn't be the one promising me this. After a while I decided to go to bed. I didn't tell anyone that I was I just left. After I got to my room I laid face down on my bed and started crying. It was like that time with my dad. I didn't know why. The thought of that time made me cry even harder. Why was that whenever I thought about_him_it made my heart hurt? It made the itchy feeling come back. I curled into a tight ball and cried and cried. After a while I heard a knock on my door but I just continued to cry. I felt the bed sink and I opened my eyes. I saw my mom staring at me.

"Ivy, what's wrong?"

"That's the thing I don't know. I'm happy that Ricky gave me the bracelet but it feels…wrong. Like he's not supposed to give it to me or like someone else is supposed to. When I thought about the last time I was crying it made me cry even more. When I went to go wash up I saw…someone in the mirror. When I looked to see if he was actually there he wasn't, and when I looked back I saw an expression on his face. He looked…ashamed. He was someone who was there when I got kidnapped. He had the same look he had that night. I just don't know what's going on. Whenever I think about back then it hurts so much. The pull comes and it makes me try and break it because it hurts so much. But no matter how much I scratch it doesn't go away. Mom, please tell me what's going on, and don't say you don't know, because I know you do."

"I wish I could tell you, I wish I could_show_you, but the thing is your father won't allow it. He doesn't want you exposed yet, well at least not fully. We are trying to get you permission to know the big secret but it's going to take some time."

"Does Alexa know?" I asked

"Why would you say that?" she replied

"I was there when Daniel first saw Alexa after he came back, it wasn't natural." I said

"Yes, she does know, for multiple reasons. The same reasons you should know but your father is being weird. I just hope you don't find out the dangerous way." She said getting up. "Try and get some sleep, I'll talk to your father tonight about the secret." She walked out the door and closed it. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

**I hoped you liked it, I finally got a beta for this story and it makes me so happy. Her name is sapphire3344 and she is awesome. I will never be able to thank her enough for this. That was part of the reason this chapter was so late, I have also been very busy. Well, thanks for reading. CB, out! ;D**


	9. Chapter 7: Cliff Diving is a Bad Idea

**Here is chapter 7, and thank you Sapphire for being my lovely beta! Please read, like, follow, and review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Cliff diving is a Bad Idea After a Breakup

Ivy

I slept like a rock and when I woke up in the morning I took a long shower. When I got out I got dressed in 'play' clothes because Ricky and I were going to go cliff diving. I went down stairs and inhaled breakfast then ran out of the house straight into Ricky; before I could fall he caught me.

"Hang on speedy, I'm right here." He said

"Hi, I didn't think you were here yet." I said with a smile

"Come on, let's go." He replied

We got into his car and drove off to the cliffs. When we arrived we hiked up to the cliffs and looked out at the ocean.

"Come on, it looks like it's going to rain so let's at least get one jump in." I said heading towards the edge of the cliff.

"Ivy, wait…" Ricky said

"What is it Ricky?" I said turning around

"We can't see each other anymore…" he said

"Why not?" I said

"Last night I saw Melissa when I was walking home. She told me she loved me and that she wished she could be with me…the thing is I've had a crush on her as long as I could remember. When I saw you I thought I loved you but it was just friendly love…" he said quietly

I took off the promise bracelet and handed it to him. "You can give that to her than." I said and then I started to walk away.

"Ivy, wait!" he yelled

I turned around to face him

"Can we jump one more time together?" he asked. I walked over to the ledge with him. We jumped on the count of three.

I dived into the water cleanly but when I hit it so did the cold. When the cold hit so did the memories. All of the night came back all at once. I tried to scream as the pull in my heart pulled hard. I screamed into the water but all that happened was water filling my mouth. I swam in the surface but when I got there, I immediately went back down. I swam the best I could towards the shore. There were a couple times I blacked out but I pushed on. When I got to the shore I coughed and sputtered. I realized what had happened. Ricky and I broke up, then we jumped and he didn't help me. I started crying. I stood up and stumbled into the forest still crying. After a while I fell down in the middle of a meadow. From what I could tell it was the meadow the Bella and Edward told me about. I curled up into a tight ball and cried harder. It hurt so much and the cold I felt I was getting used to. After a bit I heard voices but I continued to cough, some water came up, but also some blood.

"Embry! I founder her!" it yelled

I felt burning hot hand try to pick me up but I screamed in pain and moved away. The burning hurt so much.

"Embry, she freezing cold. I tried to pick her up but the heat from my hands is burning her. Call the Cullen's. "

After some silence I felt warm hands pick me up.

"Your right Jared, she's freezing cold, even to me. I need to take her to my house and see what's wrong." I heard Dr. Cullen say. I felt warm wind blow in my face and then I was seeing a light behind my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Dr. Cullen looking at me.

"How are you feeling, Ivy?" he asked

"I feel like an idiot and my lungs and throat hurt. But besides that I feel fine."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Ricky and I went up to the cliffs to dive but before we dived he broke up with me. Then we dived and I remember something and it hurt which made me try and scream. I ended up swallowing water but when I went up for air I got knocked back down so I tried to swim to the shore. Ricky disappeared during this. When I got to the shore I walked into the forest and then I fell in the meadow you found me in."

"Do you feel cold?"

"No, that's the thing. For some reason I can adapt to the temperature within seconds. I think I got it from my mom. When something happens to one of the family she can sense it."

"Is there anything else special you or your family can do?" he asked

"My family, not that I know of."

"Ok then, I'll take you home."

When I got home Daniel pulled me into a big hug. "I'm glad you're alright, Ivy." He said. He pulled away and looked down into my eyes. We used to be the same height, now he's looking down on me. "Why did you go cliff diving right before a storm? You could have died!" he said. This was not going to be pretty later.

"Um…" I looked at my parents. Apparently they didn't know either. "I was out cliff diving with Ricky…we were going to jump but before we did he broke up with me. I wasn't going to do it anymore but he wanted to jump with me one more time so I did." I shifted from side to side waiting for a response. All of a sudden I saw the scariest sight of my life. Daniel was shaking, he was shaking so much that his outline was blurred.

My dad jumped in front of me. "Daniel, control yourself!" he didn't stop shaking.

"It's your damn fault why she nearly died. I saw it, when she reached the water the imprint pulled her and she tried to scream. She barely made it, she was confused and in pain so she ran into the woods and nearly froze to death! If she didn't have her ability she would have died in the water!" Daniel yelled at my dad starting to convulse.

How did he know about my ability? Not even my mom or dad knew. At least not that I knew of. Also how did he see me? I didn't see him in the woods.

I looked at Daniel and he was scaring me, it was like he was having a seizure. "Daniel, please stop. You're scaring me." I say quietly. He looked into my eyes and I saw a deep sadness in them, and then Daniel exploded. Into a giant. Black. Wolf.

**Done. I hope you liked it. CB, OUT! ;D**


	10. Chapter 8: The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 8: The Truth Comes Out**

I heard someone scream, after a second I realized that person was me. I fell forward clutching my chest. I looked back up at the wolf and I could remember the night more clearly than before, and it hurt so much more. The pain increased and I began to claw at my chest, I had to stop the tugging but I needed to find out how. I felt my brother's hand on my shoulder, it was burning hot. I tried to shake it away but I was hardly able to focus on anything. After a while I felt something prick my arm and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up feeling sore and my throat dry. I sat up and found I was in my bed. I heard footsteps outside my room and my door creaked open lightly.

"Ivy?" Daniel said

"Danni, what happened?" I asked my head throbbing.

"Um…about that. We need to talk…about…that."

"Um, ok."

"Ivy, the reason you were sent away was because of what happened just a little while ago…"

"But that didn't happen 10 years ago!" I yelled. Just then my dad walked in

"He didn't use the words in the right order. The reason I sent you away was so you didn't get accidently hurt by one of the pack."

"What do you mean by pack, and how would I get hurt?" I ask getting more confused by the second.

"Your brother and I are werewolves. We work in a pack. Sometimes we get angry and we lose control. If you're to close when that happens you could get seriously hurt. We all work in a pack, you met them all that night that you got kidnapped. I'll reintroduce them to you once you feel well again."

Daniel left the room in the middle of the conversation and now my dad started to walk out of the room. I looked down at my hands.

"Dad, who is Seth?" I ask quietly

"You might meet him when you're better."

"I know that, but what was my relationship with him when I was little?"

"You were basically best friends, he's also the one who killed the leech that kidnapped you."

He started to walk away but I needed to say one more thing.

"Thanks dad…" I say quietly

He turns around looking shocked.

"Why are you saying thank you?"

"Because you've been trying to protect me by keeping me away, and I want to thank you for that."

I ended up not going to school for the next week. And when the weekend came around, I was feeling great. Today I was going to meet my extended family. I got dressed in some black "cozy" jeans and a black short sleeve shirt with a wolf howling at the full moon on the front. I also just wore plain comfy black flip flops. I put my hair up in a ponytail and then I clipped it up. I ran down stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was standing in a huddle whispering. When my family saw me they stopped. My mom was wearing basically the same thing as me except she had a solid black long sleeve shirt.

I smiled, "Is everyone ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah, let's go." My mom said. I headed towards the front door but I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around, and that's when I noticed both my dad and my brother weren't wearing shirts.

"Um…we're not going by car are we?" I asked. All of them nodded

We all went out into the back yard and headed into the woods. Every time there was a noise I flinched. I even flinched when there wasn't any noise. I tripped and fell, but I didn't get up, instead I stayed on the ground and started crying. After a minute Danni came and crouched down by me.

"Ivy, what's the matter?" he asked worried.

I took a deep breath. "Ever since that night I haven't been into any woods. But now that I'm here again I can't help but remember that time…" I said

Danni scooped me into his arms and started towards mom and dad. "I think we should change now, I don't think she can take it much longer. We need to get her out of here, _now_." Danni said. Suddenly my dad walked over to us and looked me in the eyes.

"Ivy, we're going to change so we can get to the house quicker. You're going to ride on Daniel, trust us, you'll be safe and we won't let anything hurt you. We'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok." I said quietly. Danni walked over to mom and let me down at her side. She pulled me into a tight hug while dad and Danni went behind a tree. I was still crying lightly but it felt good to cry in my mom's arms. After a minute I heard a branch crack. I stiffened in my mom's arms, but she just chuckled and turned me around. I saw a huge light grey wolf with dark spots and a dark muzzle and a midnight black wolf. I realized that the black one must be Danni; it was the wolf I remembered seeing before I went unconscious a couple days ago. My mom led me forward and helped me onto Danni which I was grateful because my knees were about to buckle. I held on tight to his fur and buried my face in his neck so mom and dad wouldn't see I was still crying. Just then my mom told me something I was not expecting.

"Since you and Danni are twins you have a little wolf blood in you, there for if you want you can talk to Danni in your mind. He can block his thoughts from the pack if he wants and you can hide your thoughts from him if you want. You can also share thoughts with him if you want. Danni can do the same thing when he's in his human form. You two actually did it a lot when you were little." She said

I thought really hard and tried to ask _'Are you there Danni?'_

_'Loud and clear Ivy, although you don't have to think so hard. When we were little you could do it with such ease, maybe your out of practice or something.'_ He thought

_'Was I really able to do that?'_

_'Well you're doing it now, maybe you just needed a reminder. Ok, we're about to start running. Tell me if we're going too fast and I'll tell Dad, and make sure you hold on tight.'_ He thought.

_'Ok, thanks.'_ I thought back and I held on tighter to his fur.

_'And here we go'_ he thought excitedly as he started running

As soon as we started I tried to hide my thoughts from Danni. He was running as fast as that vampire. I have no idea how I knew I just knew that the thing that kidnapped me was a vampire. I went rigid as I remembered that night so long ago. The flashbacks came back, the forest rushing by, wind blowing my hair and exposed skin. I began to cry on my brother's fur. I began to shake uncontrollably. I felt that we were running faster now, but it just made what I was feeling worse. I continued crying and then warm arms picked me up. After a minute I felt myself be shifted into different arms. Then I heard it.

_'Ivy…why didn't you say anything?' _Danni asked

_'You saw everything?'_

_'Yeah…why didn't you say anything though?'_

_'I didn't want to worry you guys, it's just the speed reminds me of that night…'_

_'Don't worry about it, we won't run you anywhere anymore. You should have told us.'_

_'Look, I'm sorry ok? Can we just leave it be?' _I asked getting frustrated

"Yes we can, because we're here." He said out loud. "Just please keep your mind open to me while we're here." When we broke through the tree's Danni set me down and I fell down and threw up. I was still crying but after the throwing up my dad picked me back up. I dug my face into his shoulder and for once I was glad he was so warm. I was so cold after the whole forest incident. As we got to the front door of the old yellow house that I hung out at when I was a kid, Aunt Emily opened the door and when she saw me curled up in a little ball in my dad's arms she let out a little scream.

"What happen?!" she whisper yelled

"She had some problems with flashbacks in the forest. As soon as we set her down when we got here she threw up. And one more thing." He leaned in forward to Aunt Emily and whispered in her so quietly that I knew I wasn't supposed to hear. "Is Seth here?" he backed away and she nodded.

"Here let me take her to the bathroom to get cleaned up before she meets the guys." Aunt Emily said. My dad set me down and Aunt Emily helped me through the door, up the stairs, and into the bathroom. She gave me a wash cloth and I cleaned of my face. I looked in the mirror, I was still really pale (well, more pale then usual) but I didn't have any more dirt on my face. Aunt Emily set a make-up case and a brush on the counter.

She kissed my head. "I'll wait for you just outside the door until you're done."

"Ok, thanks Aunt Em." I said quietly. She closed the door.

I looked into the make-up case and took out what I wanted. I took the brush and started coming the knots and leaves out of my hair. I brushed it back into a loose pony tail the twisted it up and held it there. I grabbed a black hair clip and clipped the hair back. I let it fall down and even though it was clipped up it still came down to me waist. I applied some black mascara and tipped it with a silvery blue. I put on a little blush and I double checked myself. I actually looked like myself. I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. I saw Emily across the hall and when she saw me she came over and gave me a huge hug.

"Come on, it's time for you to see your extended family." She said quietly hooking her arm with mine as we walked down the stairs to a new future.

**I am so sorry for the late update! The chapters got mixxed up and a whole lot of other things. Thanks for reading though! CB...OUT! ;D**


	11. Chapter 9: Meeting the Extended Family

**Chapter 9, yay! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Meeting the Extended Family**

Ivy

As I walked down the stairs I touched Danni's mind with my own.

_'Ivy! Are you alright? We were worried sick!'_

_'I'm alright Danni, just a little shaken up. I'm sorry about that by the way…I should have had better control of my emotions…' she thought back_

_'Don't say that. It's not your fault. It's Dad's for sending you away so long because of the imp-'_he stopped short.

_'Danni, what were you going to say?' I urged on_

_'I'm sorry Ivy but I can't. It makes me too angry even just thinking about it.'_I saw a picture of Alexa go through his head and I felt him calm down. Just then we were at the end of the stairs and went into in the kitchen. I came out of my conversation with Danni and saw Aunt Emily looking at me weird.

"What?" I asked

"You spaced out coming down the stairs…" she stated

"Um…yeah. About that…I'll tell you later." I replied

"Ok then, are you ready to meet the family?" she asked

"No time better that the present, so why not?" I said quietly.

"Ok, I'll be right back. You wait there and I'll see if the boys are ready. I don't want them to end up tackling you." She said with a chuckle. Then she left the room. After a seconds I heard a couple cheers and then Emily walked back into the room. I heard some angry murmurs which made me really nervous. After a minute Emily came back into the kitchen with Danni.

"I could tell that you were nervous so I came back to help you out." Danni said

"Yeah, if you're scared you can hide behind Danni until you're ready. They won't bite or anything like that." Emily said

"Well Paul might, but it's highly unlikely." Danni stated matter-of-factly

"Um…why just him?" I asked even more worried

"Well, Paul has always been kind of short tempered. But trust me, there's no way that you would get hurt even if you did make him angry. He'd get torn to shreds before that would happen." He replied cheerfully.

"Um…ok." I said in a tiny voice. We started heading to the living room and I hid behind Danni. He reached behind and took my hands which calmed me down. We would into the living room and from where I was I could see my mom and dad. It made me smile a little to see them laughing at me. I could vaguely comprehend that Emily was talking to the guys. And then there was silence, Danni gave my hands a little squeeze. I popped my head out a little bit so I could barely see everyone in the room. My hair was hanging sideways at the angle my head was but I didn't care. I saw every single one of the pack except one. Seth.

When I saw everyone looking confused at me I took another step out from behind my brother. I looked towards my parents and they gave me a nod. I stepped all the way from behind Danni and I saw something that warmed my heart to the core. All the wolves that hadn't seen me yet gave me the warmest group hug ever. Quil was the first one to hug me though. I began to cry because I was so happy that they didn't hate me after all these years.

"Hey, let's all go to the beach." Sam said.

"Yeah! We can even do wolf back to!" Brady said. At the sound of that I hid behind my brother again and trembled. I heard a slap and a small 'ow'.

I heard Collin ask. "Ok…why did she turn sheet white and run away behind Danni?" I head another slap and an 'ow'. I peeked out and saw my dad's hand still in the air. He looked over at Sam.

Sam gave a nod. "Do you guys remember that night when Ivy was kidnapped by the vampire?"

Danni

I looked back at Ivy at what I saw made me almost start shaking. It was her eyes, they looked dead. They always looked like that when things about that night came up. Just as long as she didn't get hurt, if she did Alexa would kill me.

God these wolves were stupid. How could they not remember, and if they did how could they not expect her to be scared. I bet she's even afraid of roller-coasters.

Ivy

My legs started shaking uncontrollably and I fell down. I felt horrible.

"Um…I think she's going to sick, someone should get her upstairs." I heard someone say. I felt Danni pick me up and rush me to the bathroom. After I was done throwing up I push my hair back and walked to the sink. I washed my face and rinsed out my mouth. I looked down at my hands. Danni appeared in the door way.

"Does it hurt that much?" he asked

"Does what hurt?" I replied

"I know that your heart hurts whenever you think about that night." Danni stated crossing his arms.

"Yes…it hurts so much Danni, but I don't know why. I mean, I think I'm going crazy it hurts so much. I've been so cold lately, and there's been times were I've seen _him_in the mirror. Danni, I don't know what to do." I said, my voice cracking in the middle

"Let's all go to the beach, hopefully it will all go away soon." We walk down the stairs but I kept almost falling down. I had washed all the make-up off so I looked semi regular. When we got downstairs everyone was silent. My mom walked up and gave me a hug.

"We could do wolf back but-"she stopped and looked at me "if we do there would be no running, just walking. Understood?" There was a chorus of 'yes ma'ams' throughout the room. We all went outside. The boys walked over to the bushes and then came out wolves. I saw the smaller black wolf that was my brother but to double check I connected to his mind. When I got a confirmation I walked over and got on his back. The ride was short because I was alright with trotting with was the speed of human running. When we got to the beach I saw someone standing alone. I knew right away who it was for some reason. It was like the breath had been knocked out of me and I couldn't remember how to breath. The pulling in my heart pulled me toward him. Then he turned around and I got my breath back. It was exactly how I remembered. Seth.

**OK, you have all been asking when Ivy get's to meet Seth, mmy answer is now next chapter. Like, follow, and enjoy, but for now, CB...OUT! ;D**


	12. Chapter 10-A Long Lost Friend

**Oh my god...sorry for the late chapter. Saphire sent me the chapter but it didn't make it so she had to send it again, soooooo sorry!**

Chapter 10: A Long Lost Friend

Ivy

It was Seth, I was sure of it. His eyes were the same as that night, full of love and kindness. He looked shocked but I was so happy to see him that I almost jumped off Danni, ran over and hugged him. After a minute of staring I heard Danni yelling at me in my head.

_Ivy! Come on stop staring and get off. I may be a wolf but you're heavier than you think._

I slapped as hard as I could on his neck.

"That's rude Danni!" I said as I got off. He ran off into the bushes then came back with shorts.

"What the heck was that for!" he yelled.

"You called me fat!" I yelled

"I said you aren't as light as you look!"

"God Danni, what do you think Alexa would do if you called her fat?" I yelled at him. That got to him.

"Hey…that's low..."

"Sorry Danni…I guess you aren't as strong as I thought you were." I smirked as I said that. He gave me one of his 'trying not to laugh' glares. We hugged each other in forgiveness. Then he crouched down and I got on his back. Then he ran off into the ocean passing Seth as he went.

"Danni! It's freezing cold sqeaked as he hit the water

"Says the girl who's a leech." He said back

"Oh? And why do you say that Mr. Bear." I said teasingly

"Ok, let's see…you're as white as can be, you hate the outdoors, you kind of drink blood and you never sleep." He retorted

"All of those are not true." I said clutching to him for warmth. "Explain your theory."

"Ok then, you're as pale as any other vamp, you dislike sunlight so you stay indoors, you kind of drink blood because you always scratch your chest which you sometimes swallow, and it never seems like you sleep. And when you do you always roll around a lot like you're in constant pain when you sleep. So you must not be asleep, therefore you are a vampire."

"Who would have thought you knew so much about vampires; after all I was the one who got kidnapped by one." I replied cocking an eyebrow

"I guess that's true. Oh well, let's head back." everyone was looking at us weird as we headed back. When we got to the beach I stripped down to my swimsuit. My mom was holding a towel out for me and I took it gratefully. After drying off I walked over to where Emily was setting up the food. I grabbed a cookie and sat on a nearby rock.

"Tonight's going to be a beautiful sunset, Em." I said

"That's the first time you haven't called me aunt." She said with a smile

"It doesn't feel right anymore." I replied honestly

"Well, that's interesting. Why don't you go hang out with the other girls and the guys, I'm sure Seth is glad to see you." She said

"Ok, but here's the thing. Everybody thinks we have some big connection but we only met a couple times and that was ten years ago." I popped the cookie in my mouth and took off, but I could still here her mutter

"She doesn't know yet?"

I kept on running I saw Danni talking to someone with his back turned. I dodged through the people and jumped on his back hoping to make him lose his balance…no such luck.

"Stupid shape shifters with your stupid sturdiness. I'll never get to pay you back…" I said pouting. Then I saw who he was talking to. It was Seth. I felt my face go red.

"Come on Ivy, I was talking to someone." Danni said

"Can't you guys talk all the time?" I asked

"No, but we can." Danni said

"Danni! That's supposed to be our secret!" I yelled slapping his head.

"I know, but everyone would have found out anyway, I can't hide everything." He replied

"Stupid wolves…always sharing things with everyone but me." I whispered

"You know we can hear that right." Danni said

"I don't care." I got off his back and ran over to the water. I stopped and looked at the almost setting sun. I walked into the water until I was about waist deep. I was so upset; everyone knew something about me that I didn't know. I went deeper into the water, and then I slipped and fell. I felt my head hit a rock. And everything went black. After a minute I felt something pushing on my chest over and over. I rolled over and coughed up water and a little blood. I rolled back over and blinked a few times to clear me vision. I saw Seth leaning over me looking wet and worried. I felt my cheeks turn a little warm. Again.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah." I said in a raspy voice. I started to sit up but he stopped me. He picked me up in his arms and carried me over by the fire. Everyone started asking if I was alright or if I needed something, but Seth told everyone that I was fine and all I needed was some blankets and to sit next to a wolf for a while. He sat me down on a log and walked over to meet my mom. He took the blankets from my mom and walked back over. He placed them over me one by one. Then he lifted one side up and slid next to me then wrapped his arm around my torso. He pulled me closer until our bare skin was touching. I leaned into him and rested my head on his side as I closed my eyes. The pulling in my heart stopped. I felt like this was where I was meant to be. I felt Danni trying to get my attention.

_Ivy, I wouldn't do that if I were you. If dad sees you he'll kill me, Seth, and possibly you._

"Shut up Danni, I told you before. I don't care." I said smiling. I opened my eyes and glared at him. I closed my eyes again and dozed off. I heard whispers and then my dad yelling.

"What the heck is going on here!" that made me mad as all get out.

I stood up and looked right at him. "What do you mean 'what the heck'? If anything I should be saying that. Everybody talking behind my back about something that I have no idea about. I just got back two months ago. I finally was able to return to my family, my actual family. When I first got back, I thought that you hated me _dad_. I found out that I was right. All you care about is Danni, mom, and keeping secrets from me." I burst it to tears and ran into the woods. I ran and ran. I had grabbed Danni's shirt as I passed so I put it on. After a while I tripped. When I looked around I found myself in the field where it had all begun. I was right in the middle of the clearing in the exact spot were that vampire had left. The memory was so painful, I fell back over and screamed in pain.

Danni

I heard her scream. And it wasn't stopping. I ran towards the sound assuming the others had heard it to. I got to the clearing and that's when I realized it was the one that the vamp had taken her to, and Ivy was right in the middle of it. I ran over to her and tried to lifter her up but that made her scream even harder. And I understood why. Her skin was way colder than a vamp. The first wolf to arrive was Seth. He ran over.

"Be careful not to touch her, Seth. If you do it'll hurt her."

"You don't know everything about imprinting yet, just watch." He took her hand in his. I expected a scream, but nothing happened. He let go but Ivy tried to cling to him, like a life line.

"No! You can't go! Not again." she screamed in tears. We both saw a sudden shock go through her, and that's when she started to claw her chest apart. We both pinned her down as she started thrashing around. The other wolves appeared along with Dr. Vamp, Dr. Cullen. He rushed over and gave her a sedative. I saw the pain in Seth's eyes as Ivy's eyes closed and she stopped moving.

Ivy

When I woke up my hands where chained to the bed. I tried to sit up but the chains kept me from doing so. Just then I saw Carlisle walk into the room. He walked over and released my hands.

"Sorry about that. You were flailing a lot so I had to restrain you."

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house. Seth and Danni brought you here after you were given sedatives. I ran here as fast as I could so I could get everything set up."

I sat up and rubbed my wrists. "Thanks Carlisle. I'll never be able to repay you for all you've done for me."

"Don't worry about it, your family went home but Seth's still here. You can choose to avoid him or I'm sure he'd be willing to take you home."

"Thanks again." I said as I hopped off the bed. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I jumped at the last three and when I landed I lost my balance. I felt someone catch me as I fell.

"Try not to push yourself so hard. The drugs are still in your system." Seth said standing me up right.

"I don't get it; normally I can jump from five and be alright. I guess it is the drugs…or I'm getting rusty." I said laughing.

"Well I'm glad you're all right. Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked

"That would be great…considering I don't know where I am."

"You're at the Cullen's house."

"I know that, I just don't know where the house is. Every time I come here, I'm unconscious."

"Well in that case I'll have to show you the way. Although…if we walk it would be really late." He said as we walked outside. "Do you trust me?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, in order to get you home not late, I would have to run."

"Oh…" I said looking at the ground. Then I smiled and looked up. "You know what, I do trust you. Plus there's something I want to try."

"And what would that be?"

"You already know I can talk to my brother mentally, I was wondering if it would work on you to."

"Why would it work on me?" he asked getting nervous.

"Well, you're a wolf and Danni's a wolf. So maybe instead of it being a twin thing it could be something I can do with any wolves I chose." I said. He relaxed a little bit.

"Well, let's give it a try. I'll be right back." He went a little was into the forest. I heard a twig snap. I spun around but I didn't see anything. I turned back around and saw a sandy wolf standing in front of me. I jumped a little but then I realized it was Seth. I tried touching his mind with my own.

_Can you hear me Seth?_

_Loud and clear, now come on. Get on my back._I got onto his back. He started at a trot then burst out into a full run.

Some of my memories flew by as we ran. I began to cringe but then I remembered seeing all my family taking care of me and protecting me. I came back to my senses.

_I didn't realize you still remembered that far back._

_Seth! You could see that?_

_Yes I could._

_Aw, this is weird. I'm sorry Seth._

_Don't worry about it. So anyways, are you doing alright? Danni told me you freaked out when you first rode a wolf._

_Yeah…a little bit._

_I guess neither of us will be able to forget that night._

_You know my reason, but what's yours?_

_I'm sorry, I want to tell you but I can't. Your dad doesn't want me to and because of everything I kind of have to listen._

_Ok, what's up with my dad controlling everything that's important in my life! I don't understand it!_

_Ivy, please calm down…things that shouldn't happen will happen if you don't_

"Oh, and what will happen. Turn wolf? Your already there!" I yelled

_Ivy, all shift shapers have two sides, but sometimes they have three._

_Oh, and how's that?_I though sarcastically.

_One side is wolf, one side is human. The other I can't tell you._

_And why not?_

_Because I don't have permission._

_And who gives you permission?_

_Your dad._

_Of course it is…_

_Ivy, don't be like that. Besides, you're not ready to know. You just barely found out about wolves anyway._

I stopped saying anything to him. I made it so that I could hear him but he couldn't hear me. I began to silently cry as we ran through the forest. I leaned forward and hid my face in his fur. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up my brother was carrying me up the stairs.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." He said laughing.

"Glad to see you're not dad…" I said softly.

"Ivy, don't be like that-"

"Why does everyone keep on saying that? What am I doing that's so wrong?"

"Dad's just trying to keep you safe, Ivy."

"How? By making my past so painful that whenever I think about it I curl up into a tiny ball of pain? Or how whenever I sleep I get close to dying because I bleed? How is that helping me?"

When we reached the landing he tossed me on the floor. I slid and hit the wall. There was defiantly going to be a bruise later. "You don't understand anything! Do you know what it's like to keep a secret from someone that you care about, that you soul belongs to?" he said shaking

"No-"

"Exactly! You don't understand a thing. You don't understand pain!"

"I don't know pain? Who do you think you're talking to! I spent ten years of my life with a completely different family, I was kidnapped by a vampire, I scratch my chest in my sleep because there's a connection I don't know about! You think I don't know a thing about pain? Well think again. My whole freakin' life has been pain!" I screamed

"What the heck is going on?" my mom said. My dad came right up behind her. I got up and ran to my room. I locked the door and jumped on my bed crying. I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I yelled. After a minute I heard a knock on my window. I looked and saw Seth looking at me. I got up and opened the window. He hopped in then turned around and closed it. When he turned back around I wrapped my arms around him. After a second he did the same.

"Ivy-"

"Seth, please explain to me what's going on. I don't understand!" I cried into his chest. He picked me up in his arms and sat me on my bed. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his side.

"I'll talk to your dad tomorrow, but in the meantime I have a present for you." He said softly wiping my eyes as I looked at him.

"A present…for me?"

"Yeah." he handed me a small box wrapped in black and silver paper. I took it and slowly opened it. I opened the box and what I saw made me so happy. It was the most beautiful promise bracelet I had ever seen. It had a small black wooden rose with a picture of a wolf lightly carved on the back. It had a dark brown string, almost black, with white and silver beads.

"Seth…it's, beautiful." I said slightly teary.

"I wanted to give it to you when you were younger but I never got the chance, so I gave it to your mom to give it to your adopted parents who would in turn give it to you when the time was right. But when you came back and we were all on the beach you mom gave it back to me to give to you."

I leaned over and gave him a huge hug. Then I kissed him on the cheek. "So what are you promising me?" I asked quietly.

"To be there whenever you want me there and to be whatever you need be to be." He whispered in my ear. He took the bracelet out of my hands gently. Then he slipped it on my wrist and tightened the strings. When they were comfortable he tied the strings in a knot.

"Now I have a request from you." He said quietly

"What is it?"

"Will you promise never to take it off?"

"I won't even if I die." I said. He gave me a bear hug then went up to my widow.

"Wait, um…could you stay…with me…tonight?" I asked quietly "I really need a brother who cares right now…"

He gave me a soft smile. "Of course I will."

"Ok, give me one sec. I'm going to change in my closet." I ducked into my closet and changed into comfortable black pajama pants and a deep purple tank top. I left my dirty clothes in the closet and walked out. Seth was still sitting on my bed.

"If you want I sleep on the floor." He said

"It's alright, you can sleep in my bed with me. I don't mind."

"Won't that be a little weird?"

"Danni and I did it all the time when we were little. This is just slightly different." I crawled into the bed and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I welcomed the warmth.

"Thanks so much Seth…" I whispered

"For what?"

"For everything." I said as I drifted to the best sleep I'd had in years.

Ivy

I woke up still surrounded by Seth's arms. I slipped out from underneath and went to my closet. Just then there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked

"It's me." Danni said

"Go away."

"Why?"

"One, I don't want to talk to you. Two, I'm getting dressed."

"Oh, sorry. Well anyway Mom's making breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine, we'll leave some leftovers then." I heard footsteps walk away. I walked into my closet and picked out some clothes. I put on some black skinny jeans, a long sleeve black shirt with a silver rose on it, and black low rise socks. Luckily the shirt covered the bruise on my side from Danni throwing me on the floor. When I walked out of my closet I saw Seth sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." I said

"Good morning, I should probably go. If Embry finds out I'm here he'll kill me."

"Why?"

"Hopefully I'll be able to tell you."

"Ok how about this, you hop out the window and knock on the front door. One quick thing, what should I tell my dad when he sees the bracelet?" I asked

"Just say that I stopped by, then left. Don't mention anything about me spending the night."

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute."

"See you." He kissed my cheek then he jumped out the window. I walked over to my door and unlocked it. I took a breath and opened the door. Luckily I found that no one was there. I ran down stairs and slid into the kitchen.

Everyone was staring at me. I grabbed my plate and sat at the counter with my back turned to my family. As I started eating I smiled to myself as I saw that Seth had put the promise bracelet on my left hand. I was a lefty. After I made this conclusion I heard the doorbell ring so I hopped up to get it. When I opened the door I saw Seth standing there.

"Why good morning Seth, what can I do for you this fine morning?" I asked cheerfully

"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning weather I want it or not; or that you are feeling good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" he said trying not to laugh as he tried to do a Gandalf impersonation.

"Why all at once my dear Gandalf." I said cracking up.

"Well anyway, I came here to see Embry. Is he here?"

"Why yes he is." I said still smiling. I led him into the kitchen and took my seat at the counter again. I began to eat slowly but it wasn't sitting right. I turned around. "Um…Mom? I don't feel so good."

"Maybe after Seth and your dad talk, Seth could take you to the beach. You haven't been out much lately. Maybe you just need some fresh air. Why don't you go get ready? I'll wrap your plate up so you can eat it when you feel better."

I walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put it into a braid. I put on some dark silvery maroon lipstick, black mascara, silver eye shadow, and slight pink blush. I walked to my room and grabbed some silver and black converse and ran back downstairs. At the fifth step I jumped and stuck the landing. When I turned to go to the kitchen I saw Seth staring at me.

"You weren't lying when you said you could jump from five." He said smiling.

"I never lie, now come on. Let's go to the beach." I said nearly jumping up and down.

"Let's head out. But quick question, do you want to get there wolf back?"

"Are you kidding?" I saw Danni looking worried in the door way out of the corner of my eye. "I'd love to!" I took his hand and dragged him out the door.

**OK, done. Please review, like, and follow. CB...OUT! ;D**


	13. Chapter 11-The Best Day Everor Not

Chapter 11: Best Day Ever…or Not.

Ivy

Seth and I were running through the forest when we finally broke through to the place when the guys went cliff diving. And it was on ledge higher than the one Ricky and I used to jump off. Seth walked back into the forest then came back as a human. He took my hand and pulled me over to the cliff side.

"You don't have to jump if you don't want to." He said quietly

"Why would you say that?" I said trying to fake a smile.

"You don't have to fake, Ivy. Danni can't hide everything, especially things that make him angry."

"I see…"

"Ivy, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then shall we jump together?" he asked smiling softly

"Yes we shall." I took his hand and we backed up about ten feet from the ledge.

"On the count of three?"

"On the count of three."

"One,"

"Two," we got ready to run

"Three!" we took off and jumped off the cliff. As we fell we took one look at each other. Right before we hit the water we both took a huge breath. We sliced through the water. There was a split second were I didn't know where I was. Then I felt Seth started pulling me towards what hopefully was up. After a second we both popped out of the water and welcomed the new air. Seth pulled me close then we swam to shore.

"So, did you enjoy the ride?" Seth asked when we were back on dry land.

"I loved it. All though it's not quite as awesome as riding on the back of a wolf going at full speed." I said laughing. Then I got an idea. I poked him in the arm. "You're it." I said smiling. Then I took off running. Seth easily caught up to me and gently tackled me onto the soft sand. We rolled around a little bit but no matter what he always ended up on top. When I gave up and let him pin me down. Then two thoughts came to me.

"Seth, how old are you?" I asked. I saw a look of surprise on his face

"Well technically I'm 27, but physically I'm around 15 to 17."

"Seth, this may sound weird, but…" I felt my cheeks starting to flush, so I looked to the side.

"What is it?"

"It's weird. I feel like I want to kiss you right now…I don't understand why."

"You can blame your father a little bit. When we talked he didn't give me permission to tell you."

"Seth, I don't understand what's going on. I feel so different around you, you always make me happy."

"Ivy, I think we should go home now."

"Please no, I want to hang out some more." I pleaded.

"Fine, what do you want to do now?" he asked

"Do you think you could show me around the forest?"

"How?"

"As a wolf, it would be fun."

"Well, I guess I could take you to go see the Cullen's. I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Let's go then."

As we went charging threw the forest Seth and I talked about what had been going on for the past ten years. When we came to a meadow we stopped for a break. While Seth was phasing I heard another twig snap. I turned around and saw nothing I heard Seth coming so I turned back around.

"You alright? You seem a little jumpy."

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something."

"Ok, well we're kind of close so we'll just hang out here for a few minutes." And so we did. He went back into the bushes and phased. While I was waiting I heard another twig snap. When I turned around I saw a female vampire with magenta eyes. I could tell right away that she was the same one from ten years ago. I tried to scream but nothing came out I walked backwards but I tripped and fell.

"My, my. What have we here? I never thought I'd be seeing you again." she said

I remembered those eyes. I did my best to remove them from my memory. She took a step closer and crouched so that she was at eye level with me. She extended her hand and stroked my cheek. I heard growling sounds behind me.

_Call Danni, and tell him to bring the other wolves, Ivy listen! Oh god, this isn't going to work. Ivy, do you know if I can connect to Danni through your mind? Ok, no answer. I'll just try. Danni, can you hear me?_

_ Yeah, wait Seth, is that you?_

_ Yeah I need you to get the other wolves and get here fast. A vamp's here that's targeting Ivy._

_ Ok, on it._

How could this happen? How could after all this time she could still remember me? This had been the best day ever, until she showed up. The vampire picked me up and wrapped her arm around my neck ready to break it.

"Stay back or I'll kill her, _wolf_." She sneered. I heard more growling. I looked around the best I could and saw more wolves. Tears came streaming down my face. I really was going to die. I looked back at all the good times I had. I heard more growling. I could see my dad and my brother standing next to Seth. The vampire threw me over her shoulder and took off. There wolves stayed behind, and I understood why. There wasn't anything they could do to help me. I cried. I knew this was the last time I would get to. After a while we arrived at a small worn down cottage. All the bad things happened to me. She walked inside and threw me on to a mattress with some chains attached to the wall. She picked one up and attached it to my right wrist.

"They'll never find you here. I'll leave and let you starve, and when you're about to die I'll change you. Then before your fully changed I'll kill you. I'll be back in a week or so." She said smirking

It had been a couple days. No one came, not even the crazy vampire. I woke up one morning feeling so thirsty. I couldn't move and it was hard to breath. On top of that I found that I was still scratching myself in my sleep and the chains holding me to the wall were making my wrists bleed.

_Can anyone here me? _I thought. I wondered if this could happen but I never tried.

_Ivy!_ I heard Danni and Seth yell.

_Please, help._

_ We're on our way. The Cullen's are helping us find you. We need you to think about the travel to where you are now. Ok? _Seth thought. I started thinking about the trip trying to remember major details. I thought about the same thing over and over. After a while I heard a knocking on the door. I couldn't speak but I tried but best. It came out as a groan. I saw Carlisle and a couple other people jump into the room. Carlisle ran over to me and broke the chains.

"Can you speak?" he asked. I shook my head. He picked me up and carried me outside I saw the wolves standing at the edge of the forest. My mom came up with Seth, who was a wolf, Carlisle set me on Seth's back then my mom got on behind me.

"Ok, we'll meet you at your guy's house. Let's go Seth, we need to hurry." He took off at full speed. My mom leaned me forward so I could rest me head on Seth's neck. I passed out a couple times but I woke up a few times. When I woke up for the final time in my little adventure, I found myself on a bed with Seth, Danni, mom and dad sitting next to me. I sat up slowly, my mom helped a little. She gave me a huge hug. Then Danni gave me a bear hug, Dad gave me short light hug, and then Seth gave me a normal hug that lasted about ten seconds. When he sat back down he said "I'm glad you're alright."

"Ditto." Danni said

"I'll be right back. I'll go tell Carlisle that you're up." My mom said

She walked up out of the room.

"I'm glad we could find you, could you tell us what happed?" Seth asked taking my hand.

When I spoke I could actually speak, all though it came out raspy. "The vampire took me to the cottage and left me there. She said she would be back in a week or so. She made it sound like she was going to make me suffer then kill me." Tears started streaming down my face. "It was the first time in my life when I actually thought I was going to die." Just then my mom came back with Carlisle. He looked me over.

"She should be fine. Just make sure she drinks extra water for a while and keep her safe. The vampire may not go back for a couple days but that doesn't mean that she won't check."

Seth picked me up and turned me around so I was getting a piggy back ride. We walked downstairs and out the front door.

"I'll be right back, your mom's going to stay here with you while we go phase." Seth, Danni and my dad walked into the forest then came back in wolf form. My mom had my arm around her shoulder. Seth came over and knelt down, my mom helped me get on his back. Then she got on Dad's back and we took off.


	14. Author's Note

**I am ****_sooooo_**** sorry for not updating. School just finished, my brother graduated, I've been busy, and I have writers block...again. But for those of my readers that care, I made a facebook page so you guys can get special treats. Go to Crystalbleach208?fref=ts to like and follow for special previews and stuff like that.**

**CB...OUT! ;D ~~%~~(()**


	15. Author's NoteAgain

**Oh my god, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! My beta and I have been having troubles with the Dox on this site. But I should be able to post the next two chapters soon. And another small thing, I will give the person who can guess my age a million cookies. I bet no one will figure it out though P.**

**CB...OUT! ;D**


	16. Chapter 12-Returning to School

Chapter 12~Returning to School

I was finally going back to school. I got dressed in the same clothes that I went cliff diving in, except I put on a tight black shirt and silver hoodie. I picked up my black sparkly back-pack with all my school stuff in it and slid down the banister to where my mom was waiting. I kissed her on the cheek then went to walk out the door but she stopped me.

"Aren't you going to wait for Danni?" she asked.

I thought back to the day when he chucked me on the floor. "I don't think we'll be doing that for a while." I said quietly then I walked out the door. About halfway to school I met Seth.

"Hey Seth!" I said happily.

"Hey. Do you mind if I walk with you? Because of the problem." He asked

"Problem or no problem, I'm fine with it."

"Well than let's go." We talked about random things until we got to school. I gave him a hug then ran off when I found Alexa and she tackled me in a bear hug.

"Where the heck have you been!" she yelled

"I was really sick." I muttered

"BS, but we can talk about it later."

Gym was awful, as usual. All the guys were staring and girls were trying to kill me. When it was all over Alexa and I went off to choir. Everyone was happy to see me except Melissa.

"I'm glad to see you Ivy, I want to know if you're still going to compete in the SSC?" my teacher asked.

"Yes I am. Just give me the song to sing and I'll practice." I said smiling

The time to lunch went by in a flash. Alexa and I almost ran to lunch. Well she ran and dragged me along. And I knew why. She wanted to see Danni. We hurried through the lunch line, I didn't grab much. Ever since those couple days I hadn't been eating much. My mom said it was because my stomach shrunk. We went and sat down at our table. When Danni came Alexa tackled him as well, I just looked away.

"Ok, what happened between you two?" Alexa said

"Does she know about you and_them_." I said glaring a hole in a wall at the other side of the lunch room.

"Yeah." Danni said quietly

"Ok, question. What would you do if your shape shifter brother threw you on the floor because he said he'd been through more pain than you had? Except that's false because when you were_four_you were kidnapped by a vampire then put up for adoption to hide you from multiple truths and as a side effect you can never sleep easy and you nearly scratch yourself to death every night." I said glaring at my brother.

"Wait, that actually happened? Danni, why did you throw her?" Alexa said.

"I was angry because she kept saying over and over basically how she hated our dad." He said

"Maybe that's because it's his entire fault that this is happening!" I yelled standing up. Tears were starting to fall down my face and people were starting to stare. I ran out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom. I heard Alexa calling after me but I didn't listen. When I got to the bathroom I stood in front of a mirror with my hands on the sink. I heard the door squeak open. I looked over towards the sound and saw Alexa looking at me, she came over and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I talked to Danni, he's going to apologize. And he filled me in on some of the details. He also said there were some that I couldn't tell you because it's not my place. But no matter what everyone that cares about you will be there for you." She said. I hugged her back and we went back to lunch. Like Alexa said, Danni apologized for everything. We even hugged for the first time in ages. The rest of the day went by really fast then Danni and I walked home together.

"So when did Seth give you the promise bracelet?" Danni asked as we walked

I stopped in my tracks. "How did you know?" I asked

"I saw it the morning Seth showed up. I didn't point it out so that Dad wouldn't yell at you."

"You promise you won't tell Mom or Dad?" I asked

"I swear, I swear on my abilities as a werewolf." He said

"Ok then. Well that night after the beach Seth stopped by my window. He gave me the promise bracelet then he was going to leave, but I…asked him to stay. He did and I had the most sleep I'd ever had in a long time."

"You guys didn't do anything did you?" he asked

"No! He promised to be there whenever I wanted him there and to be whatever I needed him to be. And I decided that I needed a brother." I said

"Well that's good to know." Danni said. I jumped on his back and he held onto my legs. "So are we good now?" he asked

"Yup, it will be just like when we were kids, except obviously some things will be different." I said laughing. He took off running and we soon reached home.

For the next few weeks everything was going normally. Seth and I started getting closer and closer. The pain was going away and one of the best things that my dad has ever done was allow Seth to sleep in my room for protection just in case of a vampire. Then there came the news.

"What!?" I yelled

"They're leaving to go to Alaska." My mom repeated.

"But, that means I have to change doctors and Carlisle knows everything to help me!" I yelled

"The Cullen's are leaving in a week, they have to. If they're found out then who knows what will happen." My dad said

I ran out the door crying. I had grown fond of Alice and Rosalie, and now they were going to be leaving. I ran all the way to the beach where I stood at the edge of the water and looked at the setting sun. Just then I felt arms wrap around my torso and Seth rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Did my dad send you?" I asked

"Yes and no." he replied

"Please explain." I said leaning my head on his.

"No because I was going to come and talk to you anyways and yes because when I asked where you were he asked me to find and check on you." He replied

"Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked

"Well, I'm leaving with Jacob and the Cullen's." he said

"Wait, Jacobs leaving to? And why would you leave?" I asked backing away and looking him in the eyes.

"Jacobs leaving because of Nessie, and I'm leaving because…you're not ready to know yet."

"Not ready to know what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why is everything that has to do with us something I can't know?" I yelled. I saw Seth wince and I could tell he wanted to say more, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry Ivy, this will be the last time you'll see me." Then he walked away

I fell to my knees as I realized that I would never see Seth again. "SETH!"

**All author's notes in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 13-The Pain Returns

Chapter 13~The Pain Returns

One and a Half Years Later

I don't know why I did it. It only made me want to kill him more.

"Seth." She moaned "Don't go, you promised." It kept getting worse. "You promised you would always be there for me!" she yelled. I got up and walked out of the room and shut the door quietly. Why did I do it to myself? So I could know just how much she was suffering and try and help her. It was all_his_fault. He made Seth leave and he was the one that put her up for adoption when she was four. I started shaking. I ran downstairs and out the back door. I burst into a wolf right at the edge of the forest. This is what every night had been like for two years, except the only thing that changed was how much pain was in Ivy's words. Luckily there wasn't anyone on shift. We still had to run shifts since the leech that was hunting Ivy wasn't gone yet. Ivy and I were both juniors now. She had gone to the SSC every single year and won it every single time. Her voice was getting better and better, plus she took up an interest in manga art. She was absolutely amazing, but she still sucked at gym though. She was amazing in everything except gym. Every one jokingly made fun of her for it and just as she promised she went to see her adopted parents once a year. I realized that my dad had just phased so I stopped my thoughts.

_Daniel, you need to come home and get some rest._

_I'm fine._

_You need to come home!_

_Well I can't!_

_Why not?_

_Because I don't want to hear her be in pain anymore tonight._

_I don't know what you mean._

_I'll show you tomorrow night if you sointerested._

I phased out and ran over to Leah's house. She always knew how I felt. She hated my dad almost as much as I did

The day came and went. Like any other weekend Ivy stayed in her room and 'slept' until mom forced her to get out of bed. Then she'd get up, eat practically nothing for breakfast, then go get on her computer and do anime/manga related things. Then keep doing that until dinner. After dinner she would shut her door and sing the rest of the night, then she got a shower and went to bed. After she went to bed and I could hear her steady breathing I slipped in and sat down next to her door and watched her sleep. When she started to toss and turn I went and almost dragged my dad to her room for the grand show.

"You said you wanted to know why. So just sit out here and listen." I growled. I went back in and resumed my spot by her door. The good thing was that she hadn't been scratching her chest. Not since the first time Seth and Ivy slept in the same bed. I heard her start to cry. This was it.

"Seth. Seth, please don't go! You promised you would stay with me!" she screamed. Funny thing, neither Dad nor Mom had found out about her bracelet yet. "You protected me from everything I was afraid of, why can't you now!" she screamed. That's when I heard her starting to scratch. When I smelled the blood I rushed over and pinned her hands to her sides. I shook her until she woke up.

"Ivy, are you all right?" I asked

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up before it got serious." She said quietly. "I've been lightly scratching around the bracelet but this was the first time I scratched my chest." She got up and went to the bathroom. I went with her into the bathroom and closed the door. She took off her shirt after she was facing away from me. I handed her the wrap. She placed the first part on her chest then lifted her arm and passed it underneath. I grabbed it and helped her wrap the back up. We switched off until the scratch marks were covered up. she grabbed her shirt and slipped it back over her head. She walked out of the bathroom and went back to bed. I walked over to where her door was and heard that she was already fast asleep, then turned to my dad.

"You understand now? She's been suffering since six months after he left." I turned around and went to my room to get some rest. I didn't say it, but it was more than suffering. When Seth left the Ivy everyone knew died.

Ivy

I woke up with a start. I clutched my chest, and then I remembered last night. I needed to thank Daniel for that, but for now I got up and made sure my door was locked and that my blinds were down and twisted shut. I removed my shirt and then the bandages and got half dressed. I put on a tight plain black shirt then I pulled up my blinds, opened my door and ran down the stairs jumping on the fifth and landing in a crouch. I stood up and started walking to kitchen when I heard someone yell.

"What!" Danni yelled

"Shhhh…we want it to be a surprise!" I heard mom say. Then I walked into the kitchen.

"What's everyone talking about?" I asked as I began to make a bowl of cereal.

"Well, a couple things." My mom said smiling. "Both of which will come up tonight while we have dinner at Emily's!" she said. "So go get dressed because we're going to leave soon." I inhaled my cereal than ran upstairs. I changed my shirt in to a shirt with diagonal stripes that were black and silver and didn't have any sleeves. Then I pulled on some dark sparkly grey skinny jeans. I pulled on some black socks then put on my solid black Converse. I applied a black lipstick that had little sparkles here and there. Then I put on black mascara tipped silver and silver eye shadow. Then I applied a light magenta blush. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a tight ponytail. Then I twisted it into a spiral and stuck some nice smooth black chopsticks that my mom got me for my 15thbirthday through to hold it. I grabbed my long sleeve half hoodie. Instead of a zipping it had a tie so I tied it super tight. I stuck my wallet in my back pocket then I ran out my door and down the stairs. I turned a corner and ran into my dad. My dad and I had never spoken much but lately we had been speaking less.

"Sorry…" I mumbled

"It's alright." He said. I ran past him and into the kitchen. I found my mom in the kitchen with Danni still at the table eating.

"Danni! And you call me fat." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. I did this during the weekend.

"Why is it this time?" he asked

"Because you were eating before I got down here, then I went and changed. And now I came back and you're still eating!" I said laughing.

"I laugh at you, you barely eat anything. I have to eat what you don't eat so it balances out."

"Well any way. How soon are we leaving?"

"Just as soon as Danni's done eating." My mom said, which wasn't for another hour and a half.

We ran to the house. We always did now a days, and I was fine with it. We got there pretty quick, but I was nervous. Ever since_he_left I stopped hanging out with the guys so much. We stopped a little bit from the house and I knew why. I ran to the street and up to the house I knew so well. I rang the doorbell and Alexa opened the door. I took her hand and dragged her to the forest. Alexa and I got back on Danni with me still up front, and then we were off. Danni and Alexa had been going out for two and a half years now, and it didn't look like it was going to end soon, which I was fine with. When we arrived all the girls got off and started walking to the house. When we walked in all the guys said hi to Alexa and my mom,and then they all tackled me in bear hugs. When everyone was accounted for we headed off to the beach. Everyone hung out and laughed, except for me. It was always like this. I would sit a little ways from the group and not pay any attention to what was being said. Nobody asked me questions, and after a while it was time for dinner. I walked slowly to the table, and my mom was smiling like crazy. when everyone was there she cleared her throat and addressed us all

"Everyone, I have an announcement." She said. When she had everyone's attention she continued. "I'm going to talk about one thing and then I'll explain it. First things first, our family will be on a long term trip to Alaska." I looked up shocked and every one gasped.

"Wait, why are you going?" Emily said confused.

"Well it's a kind of long story. One day I was looking for some information on Ivy's computer. And she had a music program opened." She paused. I gasped. "She had secretly been working on a song. I listened to it and I realized it had three lines, one bass clef and two treble clefs. I looked and she also had a word document with lyrics opened. It was completely amazing. It had a huge range of notes and the words were so moving. So I decided to copy them onto a flash drive and send them to a music producer that I used to know who lives in Alaska. I almost immediately got an e-mail back saying that she would love to work with the author of the song to make improvements and possibly make an album. I talked to Embry and we decided that we would go to Alaska as soon as possible." She finished. I looked at her shocked. I wasn't even close to being done with the song. She smiled at me, and I couldn't believe I was going to get help to make a song that I wrote even better and even publish it. I ran forward and gave her a big hug. I backed up and was about to say something but Collin and Brady lifted me up on their shoulders and yelled

"Three cheers for Ivy!" everyone began to cheer when they set me down I knew they wanted me to talk.

"Mom, Dad, I don't know what to say. I could thank you all my life and it wouldn't be enough. You've given me the chance of a life time to do what I want to do." I felt myself start to tear up. I pulled my mom and my dad into the biggest hug I could give. "Thank you so much." I whispered as I cried. I turned to my dad. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek, and then I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thanks so much Dad…"I whispered. I turned around and faced my audience. Then I jumped while raising fist into the air. Everyone cheered again. And when we all ate I joined the conversation.

**FINALLY! I am soooooooo sorry for the wait. The Docx thing on here was being a failure Well any way...like, follow, and review. Hopefully the next chapter will be soon.**

**CB...OUT! ;D**


	18. AN

**Chapters will be considerably slower because my amazingly awesome beta, Sapphire, is having computer troubles. We'll get the chapters out as fast as we can though. Thanks for you're support, and please tell Sapphire how amazingly awesome she is.**

~~%~~(()


	19. Chapter 14-Time for the Trip

**OK, so Sapphire wont be working for a while because of technical difficulties So until she gets a new computer, you'll have to deal with a few mistakes. Thank you guys for waiting!**

* * *

**Chapter 14-Time for the Trip**

Ivy

When I woke up the next morning I was so happy. My mom normally fixed a big breakfast on Sunday's but it turned out we were going to leave tomorrow. So she would cook some food in the morning. We were taking a flight that went from Seattle all the way to Alaska. I had no idea where we were landing, but I didn't care. I packed all of my nicest cloths, jewelry, makeup, and other accessories. I also packed my computer and other electronics, toiletries, etc. I packed a couple books and other things. I knew I wouldn't be doing much on the plane since our flight left at midnight. The day was mostly silent since everyone was packing. It was decided that ever person would take two suitcases and a backpack. The day went by in a flash and soon enough everyone was going to bed. I closed my door and put my pajamas on, then I climbed onto my window seat that my dad had installed a little while before Seth left. I leaned my head against the window and cried. I did this every now and then. I looked up at the sky and looked back on the memories. Seth and I used to sit here and look at the stars. We would always make jokes about how in stories people would always kiss under the night sky. We even put together a short little skit. I laughed as I remembered the good old days. I closed my eyes and began to drift off. I felt someone pick me up and put me under my covers. Then they kissed my forehead.

"Good night Ivy." My dad said.

When I woke up in the morning I could smell bacon. I rolled out of bed, which didn't hurt because of my super fluffy carpet, and crawled to my closet. I grabbed my black robe and put it on. I tied it the stood up and went downstairs. I stumbled into the kitchen and sat down on a chair. I put my head on the table until Mom poked me. I lifted my head up and she stuck a plate with eggs, two strips of bacon, and three pancakes in front of me. When everyone sat down, we all dug in. I started by using my mouth to pull a piece of bacon into my mouth since my chin was on the table. After breakfast we all made sure our things were ready to go. After we were a hundred percent sure that we had everything packed we all went to the beach. When we all dried off my dad handed me a black box with a silver string.

"This is for me?" I asked

"Yes, now open it. I'm sure you'll love it." I opened the box, and I found a black string necklace with a silver wolf inside.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked shocked

"Yes, it's the necklace I got you when you were four." I pulled it out of the box.

"Could you help me put it on?"

"Sure." I turned around. And he took the necklace out of my hand. He pulled it and then clipped the ends together. It was perfect. It was a little looser than a chocker. I turned around and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks so much Dad." I said. He hugged me back, and then we headed back home to prepare for the trip to the airport.

I hate flying. I have ever since I rode on the back of a vamp. My mom had taught me how to calm myself when I panicked, and Daniel would be sitting next to me. We were almost late for our flight but we made it. It took me a while to fall asleep, but Daniel let me use his shoulder as a warm pillow. I listened to my music and closed my eyes. I felt Danni lightly shake me. We were finally there. Getting off the plane was easy, when we got to the terminal I needed to go to the bathroom. I practically ran to the bathroom. When I walked back to my family I started having a conversation with myself, it's what I did when I was nervous.

"OMG, this is so totally awesome!" my super hyper internal teenaged side said. I nicknamed it SHIT.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun. Except I have no idea who the contracts with, or who we're staying with." My calm side said. Sometime I had to let my teenage side talk, because if it gets held in for too long it explodes in craziness, thus the conversations with myself. To release the held in craziness. I hated it. People sometimes called me a grammar Nazi, which in fact, I'm not. I just hated it when people used like, whatever, and OMG over and over. When I got back to my family I saw some of the Cullen's standing there. I ran up and gave Rosalie and Alice giant hugs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"We came here to help bring a new star to life." Rosalie said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confusingly

"It means I'll tell you when we're outside." She said smirking

We got through the airport no problem, people seemed to spread out in front of Rosalie. That was strange. We eventually got to three parked cars. There was one person leaning against the middle one. I immediately recognized who it was. I looked at my feet and let a tear fall. Why was _he_ here.

"Rose, why are we here, you said you would tell me when you got back." He said.

"You know, she asked the same thing. The reason we're all here is because I have given a young girl that we all know a chance to produce an album." She walked over to me and took my hand, then she dragged me into the center of our little group. I lifted my head and stared shocked at her.

"You're the one who wanted to help me out?" I asked shocked

"Yup, your mom asked me not to tell you so you wouldn't get too excited."

I gave her a huge hug. "Oh my god, thank you so much Rosalie!"

"Ok, what's going on here and why are all the Call's here?" Seth asked confused. Rosalie turned around and looked him right in the eye.

"They're here because I'm going to help Ivy publish an album. Her family came for support and to visit the rest of us." She said calmly.

"Wait, you mean Ivy's going to become professional singer?" he asked

"Yup, and she's going to be staying with us until the album is released." Rosalie turned around and looked at me. "I've seen your winning performances for the SSC on the internet many times, and now you're going to show the world what you can really do." She said smiling

I smiled with pride then I counted how many people were here. There was Jacob, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emit, Danni, Mom, Dad, Me, and Seth. Four people could fit in each car with baggage. While I was calculating people started getting into the cars.

"Wait! Which car am I in?" I asked starting to panic.

"You're going to ride with Seth." My mom said. Then she ducked her head in and closed the door. I climbed into the passenger side door and lightly slammed it. This was going to be just _great_. I was going to be stuck in a car with Seth for at least an hour and a half. I leaned forward and hit my head on the dashboard.

"Are you O-"

"Just shut up and drive." I said with poison in my words. He must have felt the negative emotions flowing out of me because he shut up and drove. I kept my head on the dashboard until I looked to see what time it was. It had only been a half an hour. I took out my mp3 and stuck an ear bud in the right ear. I went to artists, then to AFI. When it started playing the band I turned it way up. I resumed my position that I had for the previous half hour. I fell asleep a couple minutes after that. Although I was still semi-conscious. I felt the car stop and pull over. Then I felt Seth pick me up and move me so I was lying down on the back seat. When the car started up again I pulled myself into a ball and cried silent tears. It had been two and a half years and Seth's touch still soothed my soul.

_Seth, why did you leave me all alone…you said you would always be there for me, but you lied. You left without even saying a proper goodbye. You just left._

_I'm sorry Ivy, but I had to._

My eyes flew open. "Stay the heck out of my head!" I yelled.

"Well I'm sorry that I can hear your thoughts."

"Ok, since we're on this subject, _why the heck did you have to leave_!?" I yelled.

"I can't tell you!" He yelled back

"Oh, and why not, because of my _dad_. Well sorry to break it to you but I'm 16 now! I think whatever has been going on since I was _four_ I can know now!"

"Well maybe, but I'm not going to tell you until I have your dad's permission!" that woke me up a little. I knew how to do this, but it still might not work. While Seth went on a rant I wiggled over to the door. There was a forest to the right. I silently unlocked the door. I saw a corner up ahead. When he slowed down I opened the door silently and jumped out with cat like silence. I took off into the forest. Right after, I heard Seth slam on the breaks. I had left all my stuff in the other cars, even my jacket. I was wearing a short sleeve black and silver AFI shirt, black semi skinny jeans, black socks and black convers. My hair was still back in a ponytail. It was the perfect get away. All black in the night time. Plus I had been practicing racing Danni for a long time now, and after a year, I was able to beat him every time. I had also worked on my ability to control my body temperature. I could change it so that it would keep my warm enough so I didn't freeze myself. I focused on this until I was ready to take off full sprint. I ran into a clearing and turned around. I came face to face with someone I hadn't seen in a long time. Renesmee. I threw my arms around her.

"I am so glad to see you right now Nessie!" I said. "I need you to take me to your house, quick. I'll explain on the way there."

"Ok, nice to see you to, Ivy. Here, get on my back." She turned around and I got on her back. As she took off I saw Seth just coming into the clearing.

After a minute Nessie spoke. "Ok, now explain why you were running through the forest with Seth chasing after you.

"I jumped out of the car we were in after an argument; I couldn't stand to be there. After I jumped out I took off into the woods."

"You and Seth have gotten really messed up." she said

"What tipped you off." I mumbled knowing she would be able to hear me. Thing about super human people. They hear literally everything. We made it to the house in no time flat. I saw that everyone but Seth was already there. Nessie took me through the back door. I hid behind her as we entered the living room.

"Nessie! I didn't think you would be back so soon." Bella said surprised

"Let's just say I picked up a hitch hiker." She said as she stepped to the side so everyone could see me. I gave a shy little wave. I saw my family looking at me shocked.

"Um…not to sound rude but could someone show me were I'll be staying? I need to be hidden when Seth gets here. I'll explain everything latter. Just don't tell him that I'm here!" I begged tears falling down my cheeks. Rosalie came over and took my hand leading me to the stairs. When everyone heard a loud car door slam she picked me up and ran me to a room at super human speed. She put her finger to her lips then rushed out of the room locking the door behind her. I looked around the room, I saw my stuff sitting on the bed. I went over and fell to my knees next to my bed. I buried my face into the side of the bed. I continued to cry. I made sure to completely block off my mind, which I had also been practicing, so Seth couldn't find me. After a minute I heard yelling downstairs.

"What the heck do you mean she's not here!" Seth yelled. Dang, he sounded angry.

"She's not here! Why did you let her jump out in the first place!" I heard my dad yell. Uh oh, he found out about that, I'll explain latter.

"I didn't let her, she was in the back and she opened the door and jumped out without making a sound!"

"How could she not make a sound! She's just a human!" my dad yelled louder. I began to cry harder. Why was this happening? What was so important about me? I'm just a regular Goth girl. What was so special about me? I heard silence downstairs. Then there was a door slam. I looked out the window and saw Seth pulling on his hair. Then he phased into a wolf. I resumed my spot by my bed. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said quietly. I heard the door creek open the close. I looked up to see Carlisle looking at me. He pulled me up and sat me on the bed. Then he sat next to me.

"Ivy, I need to run some test on you. We all decided you would start working on your album a week and a half from now. If it's alright I want to get the tests done now so we can have the results by the morning at the latest."

"Ok." I said. He took my hand and led me to his office. He set me in a chair and grabbed some tools. He grabbed a syringe and knelt by my right arm.

"I'm going to take some blood, it won't hurt too much." he said. Then he stuck the needle in my arm. When he was done he stuck a band aid on my arm. Then he took a light and directed it at an angle into my eye. "Ok, that should be enough. He put the blood sample in a plastic bag and stuck in his pocket. Then he took my hand and led me to my room. He closed the door. When I heard the click I fell on to my bed and into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please like, follow, and review.**

**CB...OUT!**

**())~%~~ O ~~%~~(()**


End file.
